Married?
by dewinters
Summary: [Chapter 9 up!] Jimin lelah diteror oleh sang eomma dan berakhir dengan kebohongan akan seorang kekasih. Di saat yang genting, kenapa sang eomma malah datang dan membuat spekulasi sendiri?/ "Jadi kekasih yang sangat baik, penyabar, dan suka mengurus dirimu itu adalah Yoongi?"/ JiminxYoongi/MinYoon/JimSu
1. Chapter 1

" _Seriously_ , eomma! Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Bisa kita bahas lain kali saja?"

Seorang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi kantornya sibuk membalik kertas laporan dengan sebelah tangan, sedang tangannya yang lain memegang handphone yang sudah terasa panas di telinganya.

" _Kenapa dirimu selalu sibuk? Hei, bukankah kau bilang sudah punya kekasih? Kapan akan kau kenalkan ke eomma"_

Kening namja bernama Park Jimin itu berkedut. "Eomma, aku sedang tidak ada waktu akhir-akhir ini."

" _Wae? Apa kalian putus? Dari ceritamu, kekasihmu terlihat sangat baik, penyabar, dan suka mengurus dirimu."_

Jimin mengigit bibirnya. Demi apapun, ia harus segera bersiap untuk meeting 10 menit lagi. Dan ia sangat tau kalau pembicaraan ini tidak akan berhenti hingga sejam ke depan jika ia tidak memutar otaknya. Mematikan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu juga bukan solusi yang bagus, ia sudah pernah mencobanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajaknya secepatnya. Jadi tolong berhenti membuat telingaku berdengung!"

" _Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Oh, demi Tuhan. Eomma harap siapapun itu bisa mengubah hidup tidak sehatmu, Jimin!"_

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan hidupku, eomma. Aku harus rapat sekarang. Taehyung sudah menungguku." Jimin melirik sahabat sekaligus sekertarisnya yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

" _Hei, bahkan Taehyung saja sudah tunangan Jimin. Kapan kau akan menyusul?"_

"Eomma." Jimin hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan itu.

" _Baiklah. Oh, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Minggu depan eomma akan ke tempatmu. Annyeong~"_

Jimin belum sempat protes ketika sambungan telepon itu mati dalam sekejap. Dengan kesal ia melempar ponselnya, membiarkannya menjadi yang kesekian kalinya rusak.

"Kabar buruk?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam di dekat pintu akhirnya berbicara.

"Sangat buruk, Tae."

.

.

.

Married?

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi aka MinYoon

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), DLDR!

.

.

.

Semua bermula sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Pagi yang cerah dengan kopi panas kesukaannya. Semua terasa sempurna sampai Jimin menerima sms Taehyung yang hari itu izin karena demam. Sesungguhnya Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya salah karena sudah mengirimkan pesan itu dari pagi buta. Tapi kebiasaan Jimin yang mematikan suara handphone-nya, akibat panggilan umma-nya yang seperti teror sejak tadi malam, membuatnya baru membaca pesan itu sejam sebelum rapat.

Jimin berakhir dengan mengacak meja Taehyung untuk menemukan bahan presentasi yang harus ia bawakan. Di tengah kekacauan itu pula ponselnya kembali berdering tanpa henti. Dengan kesal akhirnya Jimin mengangkat telepon dari umma-nya itu.

Dan berakhir dengan sebuah kebohongan akan seorang kekasih.

 _Hell_. Jimin tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu. Jika sang umma bertanya lagi, tinggal mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah putus dan masalah akan selesai. Setidaknya begitu di pikirannya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi kebohongan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang tanpa kendali. Dan Jimin hanya bisa berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Salahmu sendiri berbohong ke ahjumma seperti itu."

Komentar Taehyung membuat Jimin semakin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Bantu aku cari jalan keluar, Tae. Bukan membuatku semakin frustasi."

Taehyung hanya mengedikan bahunya sebelum kembali menatap laptop di hadapannya. "Bilang saja kekasihmu sakit atau liburan sehingga tidak bisa bertemu. Lalu kalian putus karena ternyata ia selingkuh. Masalah selesai."

Jimin menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kau jenius, Tae!"

"Kau saja yang baru sadar. Sekarang cepat kerjakan tugasmu agar aku bisa segera pulang ke apartemenku!"

"Apartemen?"

.

.

"Jimin, kau sadar kan kalau aku seorang desainer interior? Bukan seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang akan membersihkan apartemenmu?"

"Tentu. Karena itu aku memanggilmu, hyung!" Jimin hanya menyengir pada namja yang lebih tua di hadapannya itu.

"Tapi mungkin yang kau butuhkan hanya _cleaning service_. Tidak perlu mengubah interior apartemenmu, jika aku mendengar ceritamu itu." Yoongi, tetangga Jimin sejak kecil hingga pindah ke apartemen ini, berusaha memberi solusi yang lebih tepat setelah mendengar kebohongan Jimin.

Jimin mendengus. "Itu tidak akan cukup, hyung. Eomma akan segera tau."

Kini giliran Yoongi yang mendengus. "Bukankah lebih baik begitu? Salahmu karena berbohong."

"Dan berakhir dengan perjodohan? Tidak, terima kasih."

Yoongi menatap berbagai sudut apartemen Jimin. "Sebenarnya interiornya sangat sangat minimalis, karena ditinggali sendiri. Mungkin mengganti sofa dan memberi berbagai foto atau lukisan untuk dipigura. Dan beberapa peralatan makan couple. Dan sesungguhnya kau butuh korden untuk menutup jendelamu. Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Bagaimana interior yang menurut hyung cocok untuk seorang namja dengan kekasih yang peduli padanya?" Jimin balik bertanya. Sungguh ia bukan orang yang akan mempermasalahkan bagaimana warna cat dinding rumahnya atau ada berapa kursi di meja makan. Tapi ia sadar apartemennya terlalu suram dan minimalis untuk seseorang yang memiliki kekasih.

"Baiklah, sofa, lukisan dan foto, serta korden. Punya foto yang bisa aku bingkai? Foto dengan pacar khayalanmu mungkin?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Kalau foto denganmu atau Taehyung sih ada."

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa mendengus.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini. Rasanya baru dua hari yang lalu kau panik setengah mati."

Komentar Taehyung pagi itu dianggap sebagai pujian oleh Jimin. Tentu saja ia senang. Ia sudah menemukan solusi yang bagus untuk menghadapi kedatangan sang eomma. Oh, bahkan itu patut untuk dibuatkan pesta syukuran.

"Lebih baik cepat akhiri masa lajangmu Jim. Paling tidak cari kekasih yang serius biar tidak kalang kabut mencari kebohongan."

"Yah, kau tau aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan. Aku bahkan bisa menghitung berapa hari aku libur dalam setahun!"

Taehyung hanya memutar matanya jengah. "Dan kau akan jadi pria tua lajang nantinya."

Jimin tertawa mendengar sebutan itu. "Hei, bukankah itu terdengar lebih baik dibandingkan duda? Aku tidak mau berkencan dan menikah hanya karena paksaan lalu bercerai. Sesederhana itu."

"Ya ya ya. Terserah dirimu saja." Kali ini Taehyung kembali mengalah dengan ideologi seorang Park Jimin. Ia pun segera mengambil tumpukan berkas yang sudah selesai ditandatangi oleh Jimin.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Eomma-mu tadi pagi menelponku dan mengatakan akan mengambil penerbangan besok pagi ke Seoul." Taehyung segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan keluar sebelum teriakan Jimin terdengar.

"Yah! Kim Taehyung!"

.

.

.

"Park Jimin! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali sih? Kau tau barang-barang yang dipesan baru akan tiba besok siang!"

Jimin sedikit meringis mendengar teriakan seorang Min Yoongi. "Maaf, hyung. Eomma mendadak bilang akan datang besok pagi."

"Pabbo-ya! Makanya jangan berbohong, sekarang aku juga ikutan terkena sialnya kan."

"Aku akan memberimu tiket liburan akhir tahun ini. Bagaimana?" Jimin mencoba membujuk Yoongi yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatannya pada Jimin. Dan ia tau Yoongi tidak akan melewatkan sesuatu yang gratis dari Jimin, yang biasanya melibatkan lebih dari ratusan ribu won.

"Aku sibuk hingga akhir tahun ini, Jim. Dan aku tidak akan selalu bisa kau bujuk dengan dompet tebalmu itu." Yoongi mencoba menolak agar Jimin mengerti. Membujuk Yoongi dengan hadiah mahal tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah utama Jimin. Hell, Jimin mungkin akan membujuknya menjadi kekasih palsu dengan iming-iming _black card_ di masa depan.

"Baiklah, maaf..." ujar Jimin singkat.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Sekarang susun piring, gelas, dan sendok ini di lemari. Aku akan mencoba menelpon kurir antar agar mengirimkan barangmu sore atau malam ini." Yoongi menujuk peralatan makan set yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kardus kepada Jimin. Melihat Jimin mulai membuka kardus itu dan menyusun isinya, Yoongi segera mengeluarkan handphonenya.

Jimin mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan makan yang baru saja Yoongi beli untuknya. Beruntung Yoongi tidak ada proyek minggu ini, sehingga ketika mendapat telpon mendadak dari Jimin, ia bisa segera bertindak. Sesungguhnya mereka berencana untuk membelinya bersama akhir minggu ini. Yoongi tau apa yang harus ia beli, tapi corak dan bentuknya seharusnya berdasarkan selera Jimin.

Dan berhubung Yoongi berakhir dengan membelinya sendiri, Jimin agak memincingkan matanya melihat corak daun-daun minimalis berwarna biru. Well, ia tidak punya selera khusus. Hampir semua barang di apartemen ini dibelikan oleh sang eomma. Tapi Jimin berpikir mungkin corak seperti itu adalah selera Yoongi.

"Kabar baik!"

Suara Yoongi membuat Jimin dari lamunannya dan hampir menjatuhkan piring di tangannya. "Kabar baik?" tanya Jimin ulang.

"Dan kabar buruk sesungguhnya. Kabar baiknya sofa dan korden yang kupesan bisa diantar sore ini. Kabar buruknya, lukisannya baru datang besok pagi. Jam berapa Park eommonim akan datang?"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Entahlah, hyung. Eomma bahkan menelpon Taehyung agar mengejutkanku. Jadi aku tidak tau pasti."

"Besok pagi kurir datang jam 8 pagi. Jam berapa kau ke kantor?"

"Jam 9, berhubung tidak ada rapat."

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang jam 8 dan kita bereskan semuanya. Dan cepat tata itu, Jimin. Jangan hanya dipandangi saja."

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, tepat jam 8 pagi Yoongi sudah membunyikan bel apartemen Jimin. Jimin baru saja bangun dan mandi, langsung berlari menuju pintu depan. Bertahun-tahun menjadi tetangga dan teman sejak kecil, Jimin tau kalau seorang Min Yoongi tidak suka dibuat menunggu.

Benar saja, Yoongi sudah sedikit menampilkan wajah kesalnya begitu pintu terbuka. "Yah, lama sekali! Aku bahkan yang sempat menerima lukisan ini dari kurir."

"Aku baru selesai mandi, hyung. Bahkan tidak sempat memakai baju karena berlari membuka pintu..." ujar Jimin melirik tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih telanjang.

"Ya ya, simpan saja alasanmu. Sekarang ayo buka bungkusan lukisan ini, dan kau bisa memakai bajumu."

Yoongi sudah siap dengan salah satu lukisan dan mencoba mengantungnya di salah satu paku yang sudah dipasang kemarin. Sesungguhnya ia juga tidak mau bangun sepagi ini. Tapi bagaimanapun Jimin adalah klien minggu ini. Ia harus profesional terhadap tegat waktu.

"Kenapa mereka memaku tinggi sekali, sih?" keluh Yoongi sambil mencoba memasang pigura lukisan di tangannya dengan menjinjit. Sungguh, bukan salahnya yang sedikit pendek dan tidak bisa meraih tempat tinggi dengan mudah.

"Berhasil!" ucap Yoongi senang ketika berhasil memasang pigura berat itu. Namun sialnya ia justru kehilangan keseimbangannya di detik berikutnya.

"Hyung!"

Teriakan Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi kalau tubuhnya benar-benar jatuh. Dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, Yoongi bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan menghantamnya.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

..dan Yoongi tidak merasakan apapun. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat lengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jimin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yah, hyung. Kalau tidak sampai bilang padaku. Biar aku yang pasang, tidak perlu jinjit begitu sampai jatuh kan."

Yoongi masih memproses kejadian itu sebelum pintu depan apartemen Jimin terbuka lebar...

"Jimin! Ommo!"

...menampilkan eomma Jimin yang datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Melihatnya dan Jimin.

Di lantai.

Berpelukan.

Oh, jangan lupakan Jimin yang belum memakai baju.

"Kya! Jadi kekasih yang sangat baik, penyabar, dan suka mengurus dirimu itu adalah Yoongi?"

Tentu saja akan menimbulkan salah paham kan? Yoongi berjanji tidak akan membantu Jimin lagi setelah ini!

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

A/N: Aku kembali sementara, habis ga kuat melihat MinYoon yang makin nempel. Anggap aja pelampiasan(?) ya. Yoongi dengan rambut hitam kenapa makin manis dan cute dan cantik? Ga kuat T-T

Silahkan main-main ke instagram kalau mau, siapa tau kita bisa berbagi momen MinYoon atau Namjin hehe :D

IG: dewinterings

Last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoongi masih memproses kejadian itu sebelum pintu depan apartemen Jimin terbuka lebar...**

 **"** **Jimin! Ommo!"**

 **...menampilkan eomma Jimin yang datang dengan tiba-tiba.**

 **Melihatnya dan Jimin.**

 **Di lantai.**

 **Berpelukan.**

 **Oh, jangan lupakan Jimin yang belum memakai baju.**

 **"** **Kya! Jadi kekasih yang sangat baik, penyabar, dan suka mengurus dirimu itu adalah Yoongi?"**

 **Tentu saja akan menimbulkan salah paham kan? Yoongi berjanji tidak akan membantu Jimin lagi setelah ini!**

.

.

.

Married?

Chapter 2

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, DLDR!

.

.

.

Jimin akui ia bukan seseorang dengan IQ superior seperti seorang Kim Namjoon, rekan bisnisnya yang menjadi CEO Kim Corporation. _Hell_ , Jimin hanya seorang namja biasa yang hanya bisa menguasai satu hal yaitu bisnis. Tapi ia pernah membaca bahwa seseorang akan memiliki suatu hal yang lebih jika dalam keadaan terjepit.

Jadi tentu saja Jimin seharusnya bisa memikirkan suatu jalan keluar dari situasi ini. Tertangkap basah sedang berpelukan dengan tetangga sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya, tanpa menggunakan baju pula. Dan sang eomma yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat spekulasi sendiri tentang status hubungannya dengan seorang Min Yoongi.

Ia akui kalau Yoongi itu seorang yang tampan (walau lebih menuju arah cantik), dengan kulit pucat dan bibir tipis. Rambut hitam dan kaki yang membuat para yeoja iri. Intinya Min Yoongi seseorang yang menarik dari segi fisik. Kalau sifat? Mungkin bisa dibilang berbanding 180 derajat. Galak, pemarah, cuek, perfeksionis, suka tidur. Yah, walau kadang perhatian, baik, dan manis. Ingat, hanya **kadang**!

Dan eommanya menyangka ia berpacaran dengan namja _tsundere_ ini?

Ada pro dan kontra dari mengakui Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya. Pro-nya adalah ia tidak perlu repot mencari kekasih. Lagipula sang eomma sudah mengenal Yoongi dengan baik. Dan kemungkinan Yoongi bisa diajak berbohong bersama.

Kontranya adalah...

Jimin berpikir beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan bahwa tidak ada hal yang kontra kecuali dosa akan kebohongannya.

Suara dentingan cangkir dengan meja membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Sang eomma duduk di hadapan Jimin dan Yoongi, tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Sementara Yoongi yang duduk di samping Jimin terlihat gusar.

"Nah, jadi sejak kapan kalian menjadi kekasih?"

Yoongi yang sedari tadi menunduk segera menatap wanita di hadapannya. "Eommonim, kami tidak ber..."

"Enam bulan yang lalu, eomma!" potong Jimin cepat, membuat Yoongi langsung menatap Jimin.

" _What_?!" Tentu saja ini teriakan Yoongi begitu mendengar kebohongan Jimin.

"Kami sudah menjadi kekasih sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Tapi kami masih menyimpan hubungan ini. Yoongi-hyung takut kalau hubungan kami mempengaruhi pekerjaan kami, eomma." Oh, Jimin merasa ia patut diberi penghargaan _best act_ di Grammy.

"Tapi eommonim!" Yoongi kembali mencoba meluruskan sebelum ucapannya kembali dipotong.

"Yoongi-ya, bukankah lebih baik mengumumkan hubungan kalian? Meski Jimin begitu, banyak wanita jahat yang mengincarnya. Bukankah lebih baik menjauhkan para serangga seperti itu sebelum membuat masalah, hmm?"

Sang nyonya Park menambahkan senyum di kalimat terakhir, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi sedikit merinding. Yoongi pun hanya mampu ternganga mendengar ucapan frontal tersebut. Memang sih, sejak kecil Yoongi selalu mengingat nyonya Park sebagai wanita esentrik.

Yoongi hampir menyerah dengan kebohongan yang dibuat Jimin ketika eomma Jimin kembali bertanya, membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi.

"Nah, hubungan kalian sudah sampai mana? Yang tadi mau dilanjutkan?"

.

.

.

Datang terlambat sejam akibat kedatangan eomma-nya, Jimin langsung disodori beberapa tumpuk dokumen untuk ditandatangani. Dan tentu saja Taehyung membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan dan berakhir dengan ia menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi.

" _What_? Suatu keajaiban Yoongi-hyung belum membunuhmu, Jim." Taehyung segera mengambil dokumen yang baru saja ditandatangani oleh Jimin.

Jimin yang berdecak. "Kau pikir kenapa aku masih hidup?"

Taehyung mengedikan bahunya. "Kau kabur?" tebak Taehyung asal. Lagipula itu salah satu alasan yang logis mengapa Park Jimin masih sehat setelah melibatkan Min Yoongi dalam masalah.

"Tentu saja! Mana bisa aku selamat dari amukan singa betina macam Min Yoongi." Tadi pagi ia segera kabur dengan alasan ada rapat di kantor, meninggalkan Yoongi dan sang eomma di apartemen.

"Maaf ya, tapi sebenarnya kau tidak selamat dari singa betina ini PARK JIMIN!"

Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat seorang Min Yoongi berdiri dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Lama tak berjumpa, hyung..." sapa Taehyung kasual. Yoongi hanya menganggap lalu sapaan Taehyung dan berjalan cepat ke arah Jimin duduk.

"Yah, Park Jimin! Kau masih punya hutang padaku!" teriak Yoongi kesal langsung ke arah muka tampan Jimin. Belum sempat Jimin membuat alasan, Yoongi sudah menarik Jimin keluar dari ruangan.

"Yoongi hyung, mau ke mana? Yah, tolong aku Tae!" teriak Jimin.

Taehyung yang melihat hanya mendesah. "Jim, kembali jam 2! Ada rapat dari Kim Corporation, ingat?"

.

.

Yoongi dengan santai memasukan potongan _cheese cake_ ke mulutnya, mencoba meredakan amarah yang sudah ditahan sejak tadi pagi. Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya hanya diam, terkadang menyesap _ice coffee_ yang ia beli. Pandangannya mengarah keluar, seperti mencoba menghindari Yoongi yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Ada apa di luar? Kenapa tidak mau menatapku, Jimin?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin langsung menatap mata Yoongi.

"Ani. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawaban Jimin diucapkan terlalu cepat, tanda namja berusia 26 tahun itu sedang gugup.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau bercerita tentang alasanmu berbohong tadi pagi?" selidik Yoongi.

"Maaf, hyung! Tapi bisa berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku? Paling tidak sampai eomma kembali ke Busan." Jimin menangkupkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, kenapa malah melibatkanku? Tidak kah kau berpikir bagaimana jika aku sudah punya kekasih?" keluh Yoongi. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah pada eomma Jimin.

Jimin menegakkan kepalanya. "Memang hyung punya?"

"E..ee..."

"Tidak kan?" Itu pernyataan dari Jimin.

"Tentu saja punya!" Bukan Yoongi namanya kalau mau kalah begitu saja.

"Eh, benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Jimin menyelidik. Oh, tentu saja namja Park itu tau kalau Yoongi hanya berbohong.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Jadi, sekarang tolong jelaskan ke eommonim kalau kau hanya berbohong waktu itu. Oke?" ucap Yoongi cepat. Lebih baik ia berbohong dibandingkan harus terlibat masalah dengan Jimin.

"Eh, benarkah?" Jimin tersenyum mengejek. "Nugu?"

"Memangnya kau harus tau?" Dengan kesal Yoongi tanpa sadar memukul meja, membuat piring dan gelas sedikit berbunyi karena terangkat beberapa centi dari permukaan meja. Untungnya cafe yang mereka datangi ini cukup privat dan sedang tidak banyak pengunjung.

"Hyung, kau pikir sudah berapa tahun aku mengenalmu? Jika ingin berbohong paling tidak sediakan bukti palsu..." ucap Jimin sembari menyeruput kopinya.

Yoongi mendelik. "Maaf aku bukan pembohong ulung sepertimu. Tapi sungguh Jim, bisakah menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya saja?"

Jimin menyodorkan sesuatu ke Yoongi. "Tentu saja tidak gratis. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi merengut heran, lalu melihat barang sogokan Jimin. Sebuah kartu berwarna hitam. _Oh my_. " _Black card_? Kau sungguh niat atau _desperate_?" Entah kenapa Yoongi merasa pernah membayangkan adegan ini beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dua-duanya?" jawab Jimin sedikit acuh. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana Yoongi harus menerima tawarannya dan membuat sang eomma diam akan kekasih dan pernikahan sementara waktu.

Yoongi sendiri tampak berpikir tentang pro dan kontra dari tawaran Jimin. Kontranya tentu rasa bersalah karena membohongi Jimin eomma. Tapi kalau melihat lagi _black card_ yang disodorkan Jimin, Yoongi merasa terbujuk godaan setan. Dalam pikirannya sudah terbanyang apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dan beli dengan kartu itu.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Yoongi. Ia tidak mau membuat kesepakatan yang ambigu dan tidak jelas. Siapa tau perjanjiannya setahun. Kan Yoongi yang repot nantinya.

"Seminggu, paling lama sebulan. Eomma juga tidak mungkin bisa lama-lama di Seoul. Bagaimana?" Jimin bisa merasakan namja yang dua tahun lebih tua itu terbujuk.

"Satu bulan. Tidak lebih. Dan aku bebas memakainya mulai hari ini kan?" Yoongi mengetuk kartu berwarna hitam yang masih di atas meja itu.

"Ya, jangan terlalu boros hyung. Nah, aku harus segera kembali ke kantor. Bisa antar aku, hyung?" Jimin menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang.

"Kenapa aku harus mengantarmu? Panggil saja Taehyung, dia pasti akan dengan senang hati menjemputmu." Yoongi segera mengemasi barangnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Yah! Yoongi hyung!" Jimin segera beranjak mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah menuju pintu keluar. "Paling tidak bertanggung jawab karena tiba-tiba menarikku keluar dari kantor dan hanya membawa dompet."

"Siapa suruh meninggalkanku sendiri tadi pagi! Naik taksi saja kalau begitu. Aku ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu." Yoongi tetap berjalan menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir.

"Dengarkan kalau aku bicara, hyung!" Namun Yoongi tetap tidak berhenti berjalan. Dengan kesal Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi agar namja berkulit putih itu berhenti. Untuk beberapa saat Yoongi masih berjalan, namun tiba-tiba terhenti dan membuat Jimin hampir menabrak tubuh namja yang lebih kecil itu. "Hyung?" panggil Jimin bingung.

"Yoongi? Jimin? Sedang berkencan?"

Oh, suara itu lagi. Entah kenapa suara itu selalu terdengar di situasi yang salah dan tidak tepat. Kalau dilihat sekilas kan Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Eomma..." panggil Jimin balik.

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

A/N: Aku terharu luar biasa melihat banyak yang review, fav, dan follow ff ini. Tapi di satu sisi juga khawatir kalau ff ini ga sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian semua. Jadi mohon untuk review bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ini. Supaya aku bisa perbaiki kekurangan yang ada.

Oh ya, maaf kalau tiap chapter hanya berkisar 1-2K aja. Karena kalau bikin chapter panjang-panjang suka ngelantur alur ceritanya. Diusahakan update tiap minggu ya, kalau lagi ga sibuk ngerjakan tugas hehe X)

Dan, dan! MinYoon duet di BTS 3rd Muster! Teriak-teriak gaje di kamar ngelihatnya. Berharap mini mini sub unit beneran bakal ada. Hueee :")

IG: dewinterings

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Dengarkan kalau aku bicara, hyung!" Namun Yoongi tetap tidak berhenti berjalan.**

 **Dengan kesal Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi agar namja berkulit putih itu berhenti. Untuk beberapa saat Yoongi masih berjalan, namun tiba-tiba terhenti dan membuat Jimin hampir menabrak tubuh namja yang lebih kecil itu. "Hyung?" panggil Jimin bingung.**

 **"** **Yoongi? Jimin? Sedang berkencan?"**

 **Oh, suara itu lagi. Entah kenapa suara itu selalu terdengar di situasi yang salah. Kalau dilihat sekilas kan Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berpegangan tangan.**

 **"** **Eomma..." panggil Jimin balik.**

.

.

.

Married?

Chapter 3

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, DLDR!, MPreg AU(?)

.

.

.

Yoongi benci situasi dimana ia terjepit. Seperti saat ini. Makan malam bersama Jimin dan sang eomma. Ia hanya bisa mencoba menjalani ini semua, toh ia sudah menerima bayaran dari Jimin. Paling tidak ia harus bisa bekerja sama dengan Jimin, tidak seperti tadi pagi.

.

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu...**

 **Yoongi hampir menyerah dengan kebohongan yang dibuat Jimin ketika eomma Jimin kembali bertanya, membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi.**

 **"** **Nah, hubungan kalian sudah sampai mana? Yang tadi mau dilanjutkan?"**

 **"** **Eommonim, kami tidak...!" ujar Yoongi mencoba meluruskan bayangan wanita di hadapannya itu, sebelum Jimin berteriak gaduh.**

 **"** **Sudah jam segini! Eomma, aku harus segera ke kantor!" Dengan panik Jimin segera berlari ke kamar dan mengganti bajunya. Taehyung bisa kerepotan karena ia belum juga tiba di kantor. Dan dengan cerobohnya ia melupakan rapat dengan Kim Coorporation nanti siang.**

 **Sepuluh menit Yoongi dan Nyonya Park hanya melihat Jimin yang mondar-mandir dari kamar ke ruang kerja. Beruntung wanita di hadapan Yoongi tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Yoongi.**

 **"** **Eomma, aku berangkat dulu." Jimin yang sudah siap dengan tas dan jasnya menghampiri sang eomma dan mengecup pipi wanita itu. Jimin sempat melirik Yoongi yang masih duduk diam. Namun belum sempat ia berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan, sang eomma sudah kembali bersuara.**

 **"** **Pergilah! Nanti Taehyung kesulitan gara-gara kau telat Jimin!"**

 **Jimin segera berjalan menuju pintu, tidak ingin mendapat amukan sang eomma. "Aku pergi dulu..." ucapnya sebelum keluar dari apartemennya, meninggalkan sang eomma dan Yoongi berdua.**

 **"** **Maaf eommonim, tapi aku juga ada pekerjaan yang harus diurus." Yoongi mencoba memulai berdalih agar bisa segera kembali ke apartemennya. Mungkin kembali bergelung dengan kasur merupakan ide bagus. Tapi pergi ke kantor Jimin dan menarik namja itu untuk meminta penjelasan juga bukan ide yang buruk.**

 **"** **Yoongi-ya, tidak perlu berbohong jika hanya ingin segera pergi dari sini."**

 **Ucapan itu hampir membuat Yoongi tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Aku.. Aku mau menyusul Jimin. Ia belum sempat sarapan tadi! Aku akan mengantarkan makanan untuknya." Yoongi merasa bersyukur otaknya sedang encer pagi ini. Paling tidak ia bisa mencari alasan yang lebih logis. Paling tidak jika berhubungan dengan Jimin, ia pasti akan segera bebas.**

 **"** **Benarkah? Kalau begitu, pergilah. Ah, apa aku boleh menumpang? Aku ingin turun di Coex Mall. Tidak apa kan?" Itu bukan sebuah permintaan, tapi seperti perintah. Sang Nyonya Park terkadang tidak bisa dibantah. Tapi bisa juga itu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Yoongi benar-benar akan ke kantor Jimin, bukan kembali ke kasurnya.**

 **"** **Tentu, eommonim."** ** _Senyumlah Yoongi_** **, batin Yoongi dalam hati.**

.

Saat ini...

"Yoongi, kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Yoongi segera tersadar begitu mendengar ucapan itu. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan mulai kembali mengiris daging bistik di piringnya. "Ani, ini sangat enak eommonim..." ucap Yoongi sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan malu-malu kalau ingin tambah."

Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus. "Makan terlalu banyak di malam hari bisa bikin gendut, eomma."

Yoongi yang mendengar itu entah mengapa merasa tersinggung. "Biarkan saja dia, eommonim. Seharusnya bersyukur karena sudah dimasakin, malah mengomel tidak jelas."

Mendengarnya Jimin langsung menyenggol kaki Yoongi yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kekasihku yang mungil ini jadi bantet. Wajar kan?"

Yoongi langsung menginjak kaki Jimin. Beruntungnya mereka sedang di apartemen Jimin, jadi ia sedang tidak memakai sepatu. "Apa katamu?"

"Hehe..."

Suara tertawa itu membuat Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh ke asal suara. Nampak Nyonya Park sedang tersenyum dan berusaha menahan tawanya. "Sudah seperti suami istri saja."

Jimin langsung berdehem dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sementara Yoongi segera meminum air di gelasnya untuk menghilangkan umpatan yang tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Loh, kenapa kalian ini? Tidak dilanjutkan debatnya? Oh ya, kalian tidak ada niat untuk menjalin hubungan lebih serius?"

"Belum, eomma. Kami masih menikmati hubungan ini. Toh Yoongi-hyung dan aku masing-masing sibuk kerja. Memikirkan rumah tangga mungkin masih untuk beberapa tahun ke depan..." jawab Jimin lancar. Yoongi yang di sampingnya hanya menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Kalian ini. Tidak masalah keasyikan bekerja. Tapi sesekali perhatikan juga orang-orang di sekitar kalian. Begini-begini eomma juga ingin menggendong cucu, Jimin."

Trang!

Sumpit yang digenggam Yoongi meluncur dengan mulusnya ke lantai. "Cucu?" gumam Yoongi pelan.

"Yoongi?"

"Hyung?"

Dua panggilan secara bersamaan itu membuat Yoongi segera sadar. "Ah, maaf. Tapi aku bahkan belum berpikir untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, eommonim. Jadi pembahasan anak seperti itu tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku."

Nyonya Park hanya mendesah pelan. "Yah, beginilah kalau punya anak yang sudah terlanjur cinta dengan pekerjaan. Tapi aku sungguh berharap kalian segera meresmikan hubungan kalian. Kalau sudah saling mencintai kenapa masih menunda?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum sendu. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang sedikit melupakan sang eomma. Mungkin jika diberi perhatian lebih, ia tidak akan dikejar-kejar terus seperti ini. Hanya adiknya yang masih betah tinggal bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Jimin memilih pindah ke pusat Seoul untuk mempermudah akses. Dan terhindar akan tuntutan seorang menantu untuk kedua orang tuanya, tentu saja.

Perasaan bersalahnya membuat Jimin jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Ia melirik Yoongi yang makan dalam diam. Menikah dengan Yoongi?

Beberapa detik setelah pikiran itu terlintas, Jimin merasa harus memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Yang benar saja? Menikah dengan Yoongi itu berarti pertengkaran tiap hari, barang pecah tiap minggu, atau tagihan kartu kredit yang membengkak tiap bulan!

Tunggu!

Kenapa pula ia sudah bisa membayangkan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Min Yoongi? Sepertinya Jimin butuh istirahat dari masalah pernikahan-menantu-cucu ini.

.

"Eommonim, aku harus kembali ke apartemen sekarang. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." Yoongi segera beranjak setelah menghabiskan hampir 10 menit di depan tv bersama Park-ahjumma dan Jimin. Sejujurnya ia ingin segera melangkah pergi dari apartemen Jimin setelah makan malam selesai. Tapi ia masih punya cukup sopan santun dan membuatnya menonton acara tv sambil minum teh.

"Uhm? Cepat sekali, Yoongi-ya. Apa besok ada pekerjaan?"

"Ah, benar. Ada pesanan klien yang harus aku kerjakan. Selamat malam, eommonim." Terpaksa Yoongi berbohong agar bisa segera pergi. Belum satu langkah ia beranjak, Park-ahjumma sudah kembali angkat bicara.

"Jim, antarkan Yoongi sana."

Jimin yang sedang meminum tehnya langsung tersedak pelan. "Uhuk! Eomma, apartemen Yoongi-hyung hanya di sebelah. Untuk apa diantar?"

Wanita itu menatap Jimin bingung. "Eh? Meskipun bersebelahan, wajar saja kan kalau seseorang mengantar kekasihnya hingga rumah? Lagipula, kalian jadi bisa memiliki waktu berdua sebentar kan? Walau ada eomma, kalian tidak perlu jaga _image_. Atau kau menginap di kamar Yoongi juga tak apa."

"What? Siapa yang jaga _image_?" ucap Jimin. Ia ingin kembali mendebat sang eomma, namun Yoongi sudah lebih dulu menariknya berdiri.

"Benar sekali, eommonim. Jimin memang kadang tidak peka. Selamat malam~"

"Sampai besok, Yoongi.." jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

.

"Yah, Jimin. Kalau kau memang ingin ini semua berjalan dengan lancar, paling tidak berusahalah. Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku, oke?" Yoongi ingin sekali berteriak, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena bisa terdengar Park-ahjumma dan tetangga lain.

"Hyung, kau juga berpikirlah. Untuk apa aku mengantarmu ke apartemenmu yang cuma beberapa langkah?" Jimin tidak mau kalah.

"Mungkin eommonim berpikir hal-hal seperti _good night kiss_ atau _something_?" Dengan kesal Yoongi membuka pintu apartemennya.

Jimin hanya mendegus kesal.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" tawar Yoongi.

"Untuk apa? Aku mau segera kembali dan tidur!"

Giliran Yoongi yang mendengus. "Paling tidak tinggalah 5 menit. Eommonim bisa curiga jika kau kembali terlalu cepat."

"Baiklah.." ucap Jimin menyerah. Ia mengikuti Yoongi yang melangkah ke sofa depan tv, lalu duduk.

Hening menyelimuti selama satu menit, sebelum Yoongi akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kalaupun kita berpura-pura, paling tidak kau harus berakting lebih baik. Sebatas mengantarku ke apartemen atau berpegangan tangan sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Kau benar Yoongi-hyung? Bukan orang lain?" ucap Jimin tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Yah! Kau ini!"

Dengan perasaan lelah Jimin menyadarkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Ya, aku tau itu. Besok-besok aku akan melakukannya. Antar-jemput, berpegangan tangan, suap-suapan makanan, apapun itu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sangat lelah untuk itu."

"Pergi sana. Tidur di kasurmu, jangan di sofaku!"

"Hyung ini. Tadi disuruh masuk, sekarang malah mengusir." Jimin segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Biar saja! Aku sudah ngantuk dan ingin tidur..." ucap Yoongi sembari beranjak untuk mengunci pintu depannya setelah Jimin pergi.

"Sampai besok, hyung..." ucap Jimin.

"Ya, selamat malam Jim..." balas Yoongi.

Cup!

Tanpa aba-aba Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi sebelum berlari menuju pintu apartemennya. " _Good night kiss, right_?" ucapnya pada Yoongi yang hanya membeku.

"Yah, Park Jimin!"

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

A/N: Kembali setelah sekian lama. Maaf aku terlalu sibuk dengan perkuliahan tahun terakhir T-T Padahal di chapter lalu bilang mau update seminggu sekali. Hiks, apalah dayaku yang repot dengan tugas-tugas.

Aku lupa nanya ke readers di chapter lalu. Setujukah kalau ini jadi Mpreg AU? Yah, mungkin hanya mention aja sih sementara ini. Dan enaknya tunangan Taehyung itu Hobi atau Kookie?

Salam cinta untuk semua yang masih mau baca ini ff, apalagi yang meninggalkan review * _fly kiss_ ala Jin-oppa*


	4. Chapter 4

**"** **Pergi sana. Tidur di kasurmu, jangan di sofaku!"**

 **"** **Hyung ini. Tadi disuruh masuk, sekarang malah mengusir." Jimin segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.**

 **"** **Biar saja! Aku sudah ngantuk dan ingin tidur..." ucap Yoongi sembari beranjak untuk mengunci pintu depannya setelah Jimin pergi.**

 **"** **Sampai besok, hyung..." ucap Jimin.**

 **"** **Ya, selamat malam Jim..." balas Yoongi.**

 **Cup!**

 **Tanpa aba-aba Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi sebelum berlari menuju pintu apartemennya. "** ** _Good night kiss, right_** **?" ucapnya pada Yoongi yang hanya membeku.**

 **"** **Yah, Park Jimin!"**

.

.

.

Married?

Chapter 4

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon), Past!Zhoumi x Yoongi

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, DLDR!, MPreg AU

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap malas layar laptopnya. Sinar matahari masih belum terlalu panas. Mengingat ia sudah berbohong tentang pekerjaan hari ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari apartemen sebagai alibi. Untuk mengobati rasa bersalahnya, ia membawa laptopnya dan pergi ke kafe untuk mengerjakan pesanan klien minggu depan.

Tapi baru setengah jam dan ia sudah merasa tidak bertenaga. Rasa malas dan lelah menjadi satu akibat semua hal kemarin. Mulai dari menjadi pacar Jimin hingga _good night kiss_.

Yoongi ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

'Kenapa diingat lagi sih? Seperti tidak pernah dicium saja' batin Yoongi dengan rasa malu, marah, dan bingung menjadi satu.

Meskipun sedang lajang, bukan berarti ia belum pernah pacaran. Dulu ia pernah dekat dengan Park Chanyeol saat SMA. Mungkin itu ada kali pertama Yoongi menyukai seseorang. Namun semua berlalu begitu saja ketika ia lulus. Terakhir yang ia dengar, Chanyeol sudah menikah dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Hubungan paling lama adalah dengan Zhoumi, kakak tingkatnya waktu kuliah. Tapi karena Zhoumi harus tinggal di Cina dan Yoongi kukuh ingin di Korea, hubungan itu juga berakhir. Dan sejak itu Yoongi memilih untuk sendiri, menikmati hidup lajangnya tanpa kekangan.

"Kenapa di sini sendirian? Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Suara familiar itu membuat Yoongi mendongak ke atas. "Seokjin-hyung..." gumam Yoongi.

Kim Seokjin, salah satu dari sedikit deretan orang yang bisa ia tolerir dalam kehidupannya. Istri sah Kim Namjoon, direktur Kim Corporation. Teman satu kelasnya waktu kuliah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..." ucap Seokjin sambil duduk di hadapan Yoongi. Dengan cekatan ia menaruh tas belanja di kursi yang kosong.

"Hyung, mau dengarkan curhatanku?"

"Mwo?"

.

Seokjin hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Yoongi bercerita. Tapi mengingat ini tempat umum dan ia masih punya cukup rasa malu, dengan susah payah Seokjin hanya terkikik geli.

"Hyung, jangan hanya tertawa saja..." ujar Yoongi kesal.

"Baiklah. Tapi sungguh ini seperti cerita di komik-komik kau tau? Lagian kenapa kau juga menyetujui ide bodoh Jimin?"

Yoongi berpikir sebentar. "Karena _black card_?"

Seokjin berdehem. "Kau ini. Kalau memang cuma karena iming-iming _black card_ , mestinya tagihan Jimin sudah sampai jutaan won hari ini. Tapi lihat, kau bahkan memilih bersembunyi di kafe dibandingkan ke mall."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. "Lalu?"

"Aish, kau ini. Kau benar tidak ada rasa ke Jimin? Bukankah hal seperti ini kesempatan yang bagus agar kau mencoba menjalani hubungan lagi? Siapa tau kau dan Jimin bisa ke tahap yang lebih serius..." jelas Seokjin.

"Ah. Tapi rasanya aku belum siap untuk itu, hyung."

"Karena kau masih menyimpan harapan untuk Zhoumi?" tanya Seokjin.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, memilih untuk menatap cangkir kopinya yang sudah habis. Walau tidak melihat, Yoongi tau Seokjin sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Kau dan dia sama-sama keras kepala. Kupikir suatu keajaiban kalian bisa bertahan begitu lama. Tapi akhirnya tetap saja seperti yang kuduga. Kalian berpisah karena keegoisan masing-masing."

"Hyung, tolong yang masa lalu jangan diungkit terus." Yoongi akhirnya membuka suara. Jika ia tidak segera mencegah, mungkin Seokjin bisa cerita berjam-jam mengenai masa lalu Yoongi sendiri. Yoongi yang mengalami tapi Seokjin yang dengan lancar bercerita.

Mendengar itu mata Seokjin berbinar. "Kalau begitu tentang masa depan? Kutunggu undanganmu dan Jimin, loh."

"Hyung..." tegur Yoongi kesal.

Dan Seokjin hanya tertawa, membuat Yoongi mengumpat pelan.

"Omong-omong bagaimana bisa hyung sampai di sini?"

.

.

Hari Sabtu. _Weekend_.

Seharusnya hari ini dan besok Jimin bisa tidur sepuasnya di kasurnya _king size_ miliknya yang empuk. Tapi suara sang eomma di pagi hari membuatnya terdampar di apartemen Yoongi. Dan Yoongi bukan _morning person_ , sekedar informasi.

Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa bergelung di sofa Yoongi sambil mencoba tidur. Sedangkan sang pemilik rumah sudah kembali terlelap setelah membukakan pintu untuk Jimin dan mengomel selama semenit penuh.

Tapi ini musim gugur! Udara sudah mulai membeku. Terlebih Jimin dipaksa untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk mengajak kencan Yoongi. _'Ini hari Sabtu dan malam minggu. Kau tidak mengajak Yoongi kencan? Ya Tuhan, pantas saja tidak ada yang pernah bertahan lama denganmu kalau kau secuek ini Jimin!'_ ucap sang eomma.

Hei, Jimin itu pekerja keras dari hari Senin hingga Jumat, dari pagi hingga malam. Belum lagi jika ada ajakan makan malam hingga minum-minum bersama petinggi perusahaan sendiri dan perusahaan rekan. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu di musim panas dan semi pun terkadang tersita untuk bermain golf, yang bahkan tidak ia tau dimana letak keasyikannya.

Menyerah dengan udara dingin di ruang tamu, Jimin beranjak menuju kamar di apartemen Yoongi. Tipe apartemen di gedung ini sama semua, dengan 2 kamar tidur, ruang tamu, 2 kamar mandi, dapur merangkap ruang makan. Minimalis memang. Tapi untuk apa memilih apartemen besar jika hanya ditinggali sendiri? Hanya akan membuang uang untuk biaya _cleaning service_ saja.

Membuka salah satu pintu, Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Tentu saja Yoongi akan menjadikan kamar kosong di apartemennya untuk ruang kerja. Bodohnya ia mengira akan menemukan kamar layak untuk tidur seperti di rumahnya.

Yoongi sama saja sepertinya, _workholic_. Mungkin lebih parah Jimin sendiri. Selain bergabung dengan agensi properti, Yoongi juga menerima pekerjaan secara personal. Ia ingat sekali Yoongi pernah masuk rumah sakit karena masalah pencernaan, atau lebih tepatnya pola makan yang tidak teratur akibat terlalu sibuk. Sejak itu eomma Yoongi menyuruh namja itu untuk memilih fokus di salah satu bidang saja. Yoongi memilih fokus untuk kerja secara personal, sehingga akhirnya memiliki waktu luang seperti sekarang.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Jimin menuju ke kamar tidur Yoongi. Satu menit ia habiskan di depan pintu karena dilema apakah harus mengetuk atau tidak. Akhirnya Jimin mengetuk pelan, antara takut mengganggu namun ingin tetap dianggap sopan.

Lampu kamar masih mati, hanya sinar mentari pagi yang menerangi ruangan itu. Yoongi masih tidur, bergelung dengan selimut di kasur. Kamar tidur Yoongi terlihat minimalis, namun masih ada beberapa sentuhan desain interior dari seorang Min Yoongi. Sangat sesuai dengan selera Jimin, jika saja warna tidak _full monochrom_.

Jimin segera menuju ke arah Yoongi. "Hyung, pinjamkan aku selimutmu. Di luar dingin..." ucap Jimin sembari menarik pelan selimut Yoongi, berharap namja seputih salju itu bangun. Atau paling tidak meresponnya dan meminjamkan Jimin selimut.

"Uhm, berisik Chim..." keluh Yoongi setelah beberapa kali Jimin menarik selimut Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu pinjamkan aku selimutmu, hyung..." ucap Jimin lagi, berharap Yoongi segera menjawab permintaannya.

"...dicuci. Diamlah, ngantuk."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur di sebelahmu. Geser, hyung!" Tidak kehilangan akal, Jimin segera berbaring di samping Yoongi. Setelah menggeser paksa tubuh Yoongi sedikit ke ujung kanan, tentunya.

Begitu merasakan kehangatan, Jimin pun kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

Yoongi terbangun setelah kembali tidur sesudah membukakan pintu untuk Jimin. Tangan Yoongi berusaha menggapai _handphone_ -nya di meja nakas.

Jam 9 lewat 55 pagi.

Ia melirik Jimin yang menyusup ke kasurnya, masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Meskipun ia memakai kaos v _neck_ dan celana jeans. Samar-samar Yoongi ingat keluhan Jimin mengenai kencan di _weekend_ yang diusulkan oleh Nyonya Park.

Memutuskan untuk bersantai di kasur sejenak, Yoongi membuka berbagai notifikasi dari media sosial di _handphone_ -nya. Ia baru saja selesai membaca _chat_ dari Seokjin yang panjang. Sebenarnya ia ingin meng- _scroll_ _chat_ itu, namun tidak tega. Bagaimanapun juga, Seokjin itu salah satu sahabatnya.

Beberapa _chat_ tidak penting, hingga ia melihat _chat_ dari sang eomma. Tadi pagi, jam 7 lewat 12 menit. Bukan hal yang jarang terjadi mengingat ia memang sering bertukar pesan dengan sang eomma. Namun isi pesannya yang membuat mata Yoongi membulat.

"Yoongi! Kau masih tidur?" Dan pintu kamar Yoongi perlahan terbuka, membuat Yoongi segera beranjak duduk. Seorang wanita berusia 40-an mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Yoongi?" panggil Nyonya Min.

"Uh, hyung?" ucap Jimin terbangun. Ia segera duduk dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Sedikit heran dengan Yoongi yang menatapnya horor.

"Jimin?"

Dengan segera Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu, sumber suara panggilan itu berasal. "Uh, Min-ahjumma?" sapa Jimin kaku.

.

From: Eomma

Time: 07.12 AM

Yoongi-ya, kau pacaran dengan Jimin? Kenapa bisa eomma baru tau dari Nyonya Park? Eomma sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu. Beruntung appa-mu belum tau kabar ini. Jelaskan pada eomma ketika eomma sudah sampai di sana. Arraseo?

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

.

A/N: 100+ reviews? Aku mimpi apa? Makasih banyak buat semua reviewers *peluk cium satu-satu*

Aku minta maaf karena ini ff ga update-update. Terkena writer block, ditambah ngurus tugas akhir. Tapi satu yang pasti, aku pasti akan nulis ini sampai tamat, entah itu kapan *ditabok sama reader*

Last, mind to review again?


	5. Chapter 5

**"** **Yoongi! Kau masih tidur?" Dan pintu kamar Yoongi perlahan terbuka, membuat Yoongi segera beranjak. Seorang wanita berusia 40-an mengintip dari balik pintu.**

 **"** **Yoongi?" panggil Nyonya Min.**

 **"** **Uhm, hyung?" ucap Jimin terbangun. Ia segera duduk dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Sedikit heran dengan Yoongi yang menatapnya horor.**

 **"** **Jimin?"**

 **Dengan segera Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu, sumber suara panggilan itu berasal. "Uh, Min-ahjumma?" sapa Jimin kaku.**

.

.

.

Married?

Chapter 5

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, DLDR!, MPreg AU

.

.

.

Jimin sudah menyayangi keluarga Min seperti keluarganya sendiri. Mungkin bisa diibaratkan mereka adalah keluarga sepupu. Yah, mungkin seperti itu.

Namun jika ditanya, Jimin akan mengeluhkan tradisi yang sedikit kulot pada keluarga Min. Misalnya saja tidak ada hubungan seksual sebelum menikah. Ia bahkan tau kalau ciuman itu sudah menjadi batas dalam hubungan pacaran dalam keluarga Min.

Dan sialnya, Jimin terlihat tidur sekasur dengan seorang Min Yoongi.

Meski cuma tidur, sang Nyonya Min sudah panik. Sementara Yoongi hanya diam membisu. Eomma-nya, berusaha menenangkan sang sahabat, sambil sesekali melirik tajam Jimin. Jimin sendiri hanya diam dan sesekali menyesap kopinya.

"Jimin, kau tau aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa diam saja. Kau tau kan bagaimana appa-nya Yoongi. Beruntung ia belum mengetahui kabar pacaran kalian..." ucap Min-eomma setelah berhasil tenang.

"Setelah dengan Zhoumi, ia tidak bisa menoleransi seseorang yang hanya sekedar ingin mendekati Yoongi sementara. Dan berhubung dengan kejadian tadi, aku rasa ada baiknya jika kalian segera menikah."

Begitu kata 'menikah' diucapkan, Yoongi akhirnya membuka mulut. "Eomma, aku masih belum ingin menikah!"

"Yoongi, kita semua sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berubah jika kalian menikah, kan?" jelas Nyonya Park.

"...!" Yoongi terlihat ingin membantah, namun merasa sudah kalah sebelum berperang. Segera ia melirik Jimin yang masih diam, lalu menyenggol pelan lengan namja itu.

Jimin yang menyadari Yoongi meminta bantuan, akhirnya mendengus dan membuka mulut. "Ehm, begini. Aku tau kalian panik, tapi terburu-buru juga tidak baik. Apalagi ini komitmen yang besar. Aku ingin membicarakan dulu dengan Yoongi-hyung, karena sungguh kami belum pernah mengungkit hal itu."

Kedua wanita di hadapan Jimin saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Maaf kami terlalu memaksa, kalian bicarakan dulu berdua baik-baik. Tapi minggu depan kita akan makan malam bersama untuk membicarakannya lagi."

Minggu depan, seminggu lagi. Jimin dan Yoongi akhirnya bisa bernafas sedikit karena terhindar pernikahan yang mungkin akan dilakukan besok jika tidak dicegah.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu, kau tau?"

Jimin mendecak kesal. Jari telunjuknya sedari tadi mengetuk pelan meja, salah satu tanda dirinya sedang dalam stres berat. Di hadapannya Yoongi hanya sibuk menyesap kopi dan mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Setelah berhasil menunda pembicaraan berat selama seminggu, Jimin segera menyuruh Yoongi bersiap untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari kedua yeoja paruh baya yang gencar menuntut keduanya. Walaupun akhirnya mereka berakhir di sebuah kafe yang hanya berjarak kurang dari satu kilometer dari apartemen mereka.

Sejak tiga puluh menit duduk, sudah lima kali Yoongi mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jimin sendiri hanya duduk dan frustasi, kesal dengan fakta bahwa yang sedari tadi diucapkan Yoongi itu benar. Tapi siapa yang tau semuanya malah jadi semakin runyam dalam waktu seminggu ini?

Dan Jimin tidak suka jika ia yang disalahkan sepenuhnya.

"Kau juga ambil peran, hyung. Mestinya kau tolak penawaranku jika ingin menjadi pihak yang tidak salah sama sekali."

Kening Yoongi berkedut kesal. "Kalau begitu jangan memberi penawaran sejak awal, bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu, jangan diterima jika menurutmu itu penawaran bodoh!" ucap Jimin tidak mau kalah. Namja di depannya sama sekali tidak membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang melanda keduanya.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku?" Suga mengerutkan dahinya, mulai kesal dengan tingkah Jimin. Ia pun tau kalau sedang dihadapkan pada masalah. Namun bukan berarti dunia akan berakhir hanya jika karena mereka berakhir menjadi sepasang suami istri – atau suami suami?

"Dengar, jika kau tidak tau. Ada sesuatu yang disebut sebagai perceraian. Meski kita berakhir, semoga saja tidak, dengan pernikahan. Cerai bukan hal yang aneh di zaman sekarang, kau tau?"

Jimin diam untuk sesaat, mencoba mencerna ucapan Yoongi. Itu merupakan opsi paling akhir yang akan ia gunakan jika memang tidak bisa lepas dari jalinan pernikahan. "Tapi kalau bisa tidak menikah, kenapa harus menggunakan strategi cerai?"

Yoongi segera menutup laptop di hadapannya setelah membalas semua email di inbox-nya. "Berpikirlah juga, Park Jimin. Nah, sekarang aku mau menggunakan hak-ku..." ucap Yoongi sambil melambaikan kartu kredit Jimin.

"Yah hyung! Tunggu aku!" Jimin segera meneguk habis kopi di cangkirnya dan berjalan mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah sampai di pintu kafe.

.

.

.

Jika menunggu sesuatu, waktu pasti akan terasa berjalan dengan sangat lama. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Pertemuan keluarga di _weekend_ minggu depan tiba-tiba sudah menjadi pertemuan yang akan dimulai kurang dari 5 menit lagi.

Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sedang fokus menyetir di sampingnya. Namja yang lebih tua itu bersikeras untuk menyetir malam ini karena khawatir emosi Jimin, yang menurut Yoongi, labil. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Jimin segera ditarik keluar sesaat memasang sabuk pengaman.

Kedua orang tua mereka sudah berada di restoran yang telah direservasi sejak minggu lalu. Sedang Jimin disuruh, dipaksa lebih tepatnya, untuk pergi bersama dengan Yoongi. Dan setelah perjalanan selama setengah jam, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di tempat pertemuan. Yoongi bahkan sudah berjalan masuk ketika pelayan di depan pintu dengan sigap membukakan pintu untuk keduanya.

"Atas nama keluarga Park dan Min." Pelayan lain segera menuntun mereka.

"Oh akhirnya!" ujar eomma Yoongi ketika melihat Jimin dan Yoongi akhirnya datang.

"Oh, kami mengira kalian tidak akan datang..." ujar eomma Jimin.

Kedua yeoja paruh baya itu duduk berhadapan di meja panjang dengan kursi berjumlah delapan yang ditata berhadapan. Kedua appa Yoongi dan Jimin duduk di ujung meja secara berhadapan. Yoongi segera duduk diapit sang eomma dan appa sementara Jimin mengikuti di sisi berlainan, membuat mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

"Maaf, kami sedikit terlambat..." ujar Yoongi lalu meneguk gelas berisi air di hadapannya.

"Kami kira kalian berdua kabur dan tidak akan datang."

Jimin ingin sekali jika bisa. Tapi kabur sekarang pun akan kembali diteror oleh sang eomma. "Tentu saja tidak, eomma. Ini malam minggu, jadi jalanan sedikit padat."

"Sudahlah. Karena makan malamnya juga sudah dihidangkan, lebih baik kita makan saja dulu..." ujar Tuan Min sebelum sang istri ikut menimpali perkataan sang sahabat.

Appa Jimin ikut mengangguk. "Kita tunda pembicaraannya sampai makan malam selesai."

Jimin bernafas lega mendengarnya. Paling tidak ia punya waktu untuk menyiapkan hatinya sampai makan malam selesai. Diliriknya Yoongi yang duduk di depannya. Ia terlihat lebih diam, mungkin pengaruh kehadiran sang appa. Namun tidak terlihat ekspresi panik seperti yang sedang dialami Jimin sekarang dalam pikirannya.

Kembali Jimin berpikir bagaimana menghadapi semua ini. Keputusan terakhir adalah membiarkan semua ini berjalan sesuai dengan rencana kedua eomma mereka, lalu tiba-tiba berpisah. Mungkin dengan begitu, mereka akan diberi waktu yang cukup untuk menikmati kesendirian lagi sebelum kembali disibukkan dengan tuntutan menikah.

Terdengar seperti rencana yang sederhana, tapi sangat sulit untuk dilalui. Tapi dengan kesibukan Jimin dan Yoongi, kehidupan bersama tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk dijalani. Mereka hanya akan bertemu setelah Jimin pulang dari kantor hingga akan pergi ke kantor lagi. Yoongi biasanya juga akan pergi untuk proyek selama beberapa hari, sama dengan Jimin yang akan berpergian untuk perjalanan bisnis. Tuntutan untuk pergi bersama hanya dalam pertemuan keluarga atau undangan perayaan rekan bisnis Jimin.

Makan malam berlalu dengan cepat, diselingi dengan percakapan umum seperti kabar dan pekerjaan. Beberapa pelayan datang untuk membereskan sisa hidangan utama dan mulai menyajikan beberapa hidangan penutup, sebelum kembali meninggalkan ruangan khusus untuk restoran tersebut.

"Nah, aku dengar kalian sudah menjalani hubungan selama 6 bulan?" Pertanyaan dari appa Yoongi memulai pembicaraan yang menjadi tujuan utama makan malam ini.

Yoongi yang sedang meminum hampir tersedak karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari sang appa. Jimin meneguk ludah sebelum menjawab, "Ya, Min ahjussi."

"Enam bulan dan kita semua baru tau..." ucap sang Nyonya Park.

Eomma Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya mengangguk setuju. "Enam bulan itu sudah cukup lama dan serius kan?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu langsung menikah saja, tidak perlu bertunangan." Kali ini appa Jimin ikut mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Tapi ahjussi, sebenarnya kami belum mempunyai rencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini..." ujar Yoongi sebelum ada yang menyetujui pendapat Tuan Park.

"Hmm? Kenapa menjalani hubungan jika tidak memiliki _goal_ menikah?"

"Benar. Lagipula tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan sekarang, hanya meresmikan hubungan kalian. Keluarga kita juga sudah mengenal sejak lama dan menyetujui hubungan kalian. Tidak ada salahnya jika segera menikah, kah? Lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Bagaimana jika..."

Baik Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama meneguk ludah menunggu perkataan itu selesai. Bagaimana pun juga, itu akan menentukan kelanjutan hidup mereka.

"Minggu depan!" sahut dua yeoja paruh baya yang berada di ruangan itu secara serentak.

" _What?!_ " Oh, tentu saja itu suara Jimin dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya update juga *kabur sebelum ditimpuk reader. Karena ga update-update, jadi diputuskan untuk menulis hiatus. Beberapa bulan kemarin disibukkan dengan memuaskan dosen penguji yang ga puas-puas sampai harus nambah semester *pundung di pojokan. Setelah liburan dari bulan Juni sampai sekarang, akhirnya semangat tumbuh lagi. Maafkan dan terima kasih untuk yang menunggu cerita ini.

Akhirnya ff ini akan mulai ke arah yang sedikit serius, tidak hanya unsur komedi seperti di akhir-akhir chapter sebelumnya. Akankah Minyoon menikah minggu depan?

 _Last, mind to review_?


	6. Chapter 6

**"** **Tapi ahjussi, sebenarnya kami belum mempunyai rencana untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat ini..." ujar Yoongi sebelum ada yang menyetujui pendapat Tuan Park.**

 **"** **Hmm? Kenapa menjalani hubungan jika tidak memiliki** ** _goal_** **menikah?"**

 **"** **Benar. Lagipula tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan sekarang, hanya meresmikan hubungan kalian. Keluarga kita juga sudah mengenal sejak lama dan menyetujui hubungan kalian. Tidak ada salahnya jika segera menikah, kah? Lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Bagaimana jika..."**

 **Baik Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama meneguk ludah menunggu perkataan itu selesai. Bagaimana pun juga, itu akan menentukan kelanjutan hidup mereka.**

 **"** **Minggu depan!" sahut dua yeoja paruh baya yang berada di ruangan itu secara serentak.**

 **"** ** _What?!_** **" Oh, tentu saja itu suara Jimin dan Yoongi.**

.

.

.

Married?

Chapter 6

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, DLDR!, MPreg AU

.

.

.

Seminggu? Bahkan _shotgun_ _wedding_ saja tidak pernah secepat itu, tidak dalam sepengetahuan Yoongi. "Eomma, seminggu itu terlalu cepat." Dengan frustasi ia menendang pelan kaki Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya. Beruntung mereka duduk di meja yang membutuhkan kursi.

Jimin yang mengerti maksud Yoongi ikut menimpali bujukan namja yang lebih tua itu. "Benar eomma, banyak yang harus dipersiapkan."

"Kalian ini, Yoongi dan Jimin benar. Menyiapkan pernikahan dalam seminggu itu sangat sulit. Meskipun bisa, para tamu juga harus dipertimbangkan. Tidak mungkin kan menyebar undangan sehari sebelum pernikahan..." ujar appa Yoongi menyetujui bantahan sang anak.

Appa Jimin mengangguk setuju mendengarnya. "Dibandingkan seminggu, sebulan terdengar lebih baik."

Kedua yeoja di ruangan itu memandang satu sama lain, sebelum eomma Jimin membuka suara. "Hmm. Karena kalian bilang lebih cepat lebih baik, jadi kami pikir seminggu itu waktu yang cukup."

"Benar. Sebulan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyusun rencana..." ujar eomma Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bulan depan resepsi pernikahannya!"

.

.

.

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sama-sama bersyukur karena tugas menyiapkan semua keperluan pernikahan akan diambil alih oleh eomma mereka. _'Kalau kalian yang menyiapkan, pasti berakhir buruk! Oh, mungkin kalian bahkan akan berdiri di altar dengan jas kerja kalian.'_

Akhirnya mereka berdua hanya diserahi tugas mencari cincin pernikahan. Yoongi awalnya protes dan menyerahkan tugas itu ke eomma-nya. Namun yang ada ia dimarahi karena menurut sang eomma, cincin pernikahan harus dipakai setiap saat. Jadi desainnya harus sesuai dengan selera mempelai.

Seokjin yang tertawa selama beberapa menit di awal telepon menyarankan untuk membelinya di Cartier, tempatnya dulu bekerja. Yoongi pun membicarakannya dengan Jimin, berhubung ia mengakui cincin yang dipakai Seokjin sejak pernikahan sangat bagus.

Jimin pun akhirnya menyetujui, setelah berdebat mengapa harus membeli cincin mahal jika mereka bahkan sudah membicarakan perceraian. Yoongi dengan santai menjawab bahwa mereka bisa saja menjualnya. Lagipula, siapa tau harga emas melonjak saat mereka cerai?

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Disuguhi berbagai macam perhiasan yang bertabur berlian.

"Kami mencari cincin pernikahan."

Yoongi hanya diam dan membiarkan Jimin berbicara ke _shop assistant_ , sedang dirinya asyik melihat gelang yang dipajang di etalase.

"Untuk anda? Saya ucapkan selamat. Kami memiliki berbagai model untuk cincin pernikahan. Silahkan ikuti saya."

"Hyung!" Jimin segera menarik Yoongi yang masih asyik melihat-lihat, dan mendapat sedikit protes dari yang lebih tua. Mereka diarahkan untuk duduk di sofa, sementara sang _shop assistant_ memperlihatkan katalog cincin.

"Oh, aku suka yang itu..." ucap Yoongi setelah beberapa saat.

" _Ballerine wedding band_ , dengan bahan platinum 950 dan tebal 2 mm. Untuk batunya yaitu berlian 0,01 karat. Apa anda ingin melihatnya?"

Yoongi mengangguk antusias.

"Baik, akan kami ambilkan. Apa anda tau ukuran jari anda?"

"Sebelas..." ucap Yoongi sebelum melirik ke Jimin.

"Empat belas."

"Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Jimin kembali membalik katalog di tangannya sembari menunggu cincin yang diinginkan Yoongi datang. "Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali, hyung."

"Tentu, lagipula kapan lagi aku bisa dapat cincin Cartier gratis?"

Jimin hanya berdecak.

"Terima kasih telah menunggu. Beruntung kedua ukuran sedang tersedia. Silahkan dicoba."

Jimin meraih satu cincin yang berukuran lebih besar dan mencobanya. _Well_ , ia mengakui selera Yoongi cukup bagus.

"Baiklah, kami ambil ini."

.

.

.

Meskipun hari pernikahan semakin dekat, bukan berarti Jimin bisa bermalas-malasan. Tumpukan berkas di meja kantornya terasa semakin tinggi dari hari ke hari.

 _"_ _Karena setelah pernikahan, ahjumma menerorku untuk mengosongkan waktumu seminggu ke depan. Tentu saja pekerjaanmu semakin banyak!"_ ujar Taehyung ketika Jimin mulai mengeluh.

Kembali Jimin bersyukur segala persiapan pernikahan dilakukan oleh sang eomma. Kalau ia yang harus mengurusnya, mungkin ia sudah pingsan karena kelelahan. Yoongi juga sibuk mengejar _deadline_ , karena laptopnya akan disita sewaktu mereka berdua bulan madu.

Bulan madu.

 _Oh my_. Kenapa semua ini sangat nyata? Apa tidak bisa ia bangun dari mimpi buruk ini?

"Ya! Jangan melamun saja, Jimin!"

"Yah! Jangan membuatku kaget pabbo! Bagaimana jika aku jantungan?" Jimin terlalu fokus pada pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung yang baru masuk ke ruangannya. Ia mengelus dadanya, detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dibanding normalnya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, menampilkan giginya yang berderet rapi. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja Jimin dan kembali menumpuk dokumen di pinggir meja bagian kanan.

"Lagi?" keluh Jimin melihat tumpukan yang sudah dua kali kembali meninggi hari itu.

"Ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini." Taehyung mengambil tumpukan di sebelah kiri meja, bagian yang telah diselesaikan Jimin.

Dengan sedikit bosan Jimin kembali mengambil satu dokumen dan membukanya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tau libur seminggu akan menambah pekerjaan hingga dua tiga kali lipat seperti ini."

"Itu karena mendadak, jadi banyak yang harus diatur ulang. Semua _deadline_ menjadi maju atau mundur dan kacau. Aku juga sengsara kalau kau mau tau. Mengatur ulang semua pertemuan dan akomodasimu."

Jimin hanya diam mendengarnya, hingga membuat Taehyung sedikit khawatir dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa benar tidak ada jalan keluar?" lirih Jimin pelan. Entah kapan ia membalikkan kursinya dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku tau."

Jawaban tidak terduga Taehyung membuat Jimin kembali membalikkan kursinya dan menatap namja yang lebih muda. " _Really?_ "

"Kabur saja!"

Jimin hampir saja melempar salah satu map di mejanya. Namun ia masih punya sedikit kesabaran dan hati untuk tidak membiarkan tunangan Jungkook itu masuk rumah sakit hari ini. "Yah, yang ada aku akan dicoret dari kartu keluarga!"

"Habisnya. Kau juga tau stereotip orang tua. Menikah itu sebuah keharusan. Aku tidak tau kau tidak ingin menikah karena belum menemukan yang tepat atau karena aseksual. Tapi jika karena alasan yang terakhir, kabur saja. Karena sekeras apapun kau menolak, pasti akan berakhir seperti ini lagi. Tapi jika karena alasan yang pertama, mencoba dengan Yoongi-hyung tidak harus terlalu dihindari."

"Tae, tumben sekali kau bicara serius."

"Aish. Kau ini. Cepat selesaikan dokumen di mejamu atau kau tidak boleh pulang. Besok pagi kita sudah ada jadwal meeting sampai sore..." ujar Taehyung sambil menuju pintu kantor pribadi Jimin. Salah satu tangannya penuh dengan dokumen yang baru ia periksa.

"Nde~"

.

.

.

Yoongi hampir saja mengumpat kasar melihat pakaian di tangan sang eomma. Pakaian pernikahannya. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah memakainya sekalipun. Terlebih ke pernikahannya sendiri!

"Ayolah Yoongi-ya. Pasti bagus..." bujuk sang eomma lagi.

Dahi Yoongi berkedut kesal. "Eomma, sadar tidak kalau yang eomma pegang itu gaun!"

"Eh, tentu saja Yoongi. Kami memilihnya karena pasti sesuai denganmu!" ujar Nyonya Park yang baru selesai menyuruh Jimin untuk mencoba tuksedo.

"Ahjumma..." ujar Yoongi. Masa bodoh dengan imej-nya hari ini. Kalau tidak dihentikan, Yoongi bisa dibius dan didorong ke altar lengkap dengan gaun dan sepatu _high heels_ di hari H.

"Waeee. Ayo paling tidak coba yang ini. Eomma sebenarnya sedih karena tidak punya anak perempuan yang bisa dipakaikan gaun."

Melihat wajah sang eomma mendadak sedih, Yoongi jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia tau kalau sang eomma sangat ingin anak perempuan dulu. Tapi Yoongi tidak mau punya dongsaeng, karena menurutku hanya akan menyusahkan dan berisik. Dan sang eomma menghargai jawaban Yoongi itu.

"Baiklah. Hanya satu saja, oke? Dan aku tidak akan memakainya di hari pernikahan. Hanya hari ini saja!" tegas Yoongi.

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi membuat sang eomma kembali tersenyum cerah. "Tentu. Kami juga sudah menyiapkan tuksedo putih. Nah, sekalian pakai wig ini dan kita akan berfoto untuk kenang-kenangan!"

Yoongi sudah bersiap protes kembali, namun sang eomma sudah mendorongnya ke ruang ganti lengkap dengan gaun, sepatu, dan wig.

Sementara Jimin akhirnya keluar mengenakan tuksedo hitam dan kemeja putih. Ia sedikit bingung ketika tidak melihat Yoongi.

"Yoongi sedang berganti." Sang eomma sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Jimin. "Bagaimana? Apa tidak sempit?"

"Tidak, ukurannya pas..." jawab Jimin.

"Baguslah, kita tidak perlu memperbaiki ukurannya. Duduklah dulu, kita akan berfoto sebagai kenang-kenangan setelah Yoongi selesai berganti pakaian."

Jimin hanya menurut, meski sedikit bingung mengapa harus berfoto sekarang. Toh mereka akan kembali berfoto lengkap dengan _makeup_ di hari H. Ia pun membuka ponselnya, menemukan Taehyung yang memberinya semangat.

30 menit berlalu dan Jimin mulai tidak sabar. Apa memakai tuksedo perlu selama ini? Ia sendiri hanya menghabiskan setengah waktu dari ini tadi. Ia sudah akan melayangkan protes sampai mendengar pintu salah satu ruang ganti terbuka.

Eomma Yoongi keluar duluan, dengan senyum berbinar yang entah Jimin tidak tau kenapa. Namun semenit kemudian Yoongi pun masih belum keluar, membuat Jimin sedikit kesal karena ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur setelah seharian di kantor.

"Hyung, cepat keluar..." ucap Jimin sambil berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Sabar Jimin-pabbo!"

Jimin tau itu suara Yoongi. Tapi yang keluar dari ruang ganti adalah yeoja dengan balutan gaun putih lengkap dengan _veil_. Untuk sesaat ia pangling hingga yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung?" panggil Jimin tidak percaya.

"Jimin, Yoongi, ayo segera bersiap!" ucap Nyonya Min sambil menarik Jimin dan Yoongi bersamaan menuju salah satu ruangan. Seorang fotografer sudah bersiap dengan seluruh peralataan pencahayaan dan kamera.

"Nah, kalian berdiri di sini. Jimin di kiri dan Yoongi di kanan. _Wait_ , bunganya!"

"Ini bunganya. Dan Yoongi, lingkarkan tangan kananmu ke Jimin dan pegang bunganya dengan tangan kiri."

Jimin membiarkan tubuhnya diatur oleh kedua eomma mereka, sementara pikirannya masih terbayang Yoongi dengan balutan gaun.

"Yah, jangan melihatku terus!" bisik Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau akan memakai gaun nanti?" bisik Jimin balik.

" _What?! Hell no!_ Ini _one a lifetime deal_. Yang benar saja aku harus memakai gaun di depan banyak orang. Oh, kenapa juga ini harus diabadikan. Aku pasti terlihat sangat memalukan."

"Tidak juga. Kau terlihat–" Jimin segera menutup mulutnya sebelum kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya sejak tadi keluar.

"Terlihat apa?" tanya Yoongi kesal.

"Aneh dengan rambut panjang..." jawab Jimin final.

Yoongi sudah bersiap menginjak kaki Jimin dengan _heels_ di sepatu sebelum sang fotografer meminta mereka melihat ke kamera dan tersenyum.

Sementara Jimin memandang sekilas Yoongi sekali lagi sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke kamera.

 _Sangat cantik._

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

A/N: Seminggu diundur jadi sebulan! Maaf buat yang udah kebelet Jimin sama Yoongi nikah!

 _Last, mind to review_?

~Follow my ig: dewinterings


	7. Chapter 7

**" _What?! Hell no!_ Ini _one a lifetime deal_. Yang benar saja aku harus memakai gaun di depan banyak orang. Oh, kenapa juga ini harus diabadikan. Aku pasti terlihat sangat memalukan."**

 **"Tidak juga. Kau terlihat–" Jimin segera menutup mulutnya sebelum kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya sejak tadi keluar.**

 **"Terlihat apa?" tanya Yoongi kesal.**

 **"Aneh dengan rambut panjang..." jawab Jimin final.**

 **Yoongi sudah bersiap menginjak kaki Jimin dengan _heels_ di sepatu sebelum sang fotografer meminta mereka melihat ke kamera dan tersenyum.**

 **Sementara Jimin memandang sekilas Yoongi sekali lagi sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke kamera.**

 ** _Sangat cantik._**

.

.

.

Married?

Chapter 7

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon), side!Zhoumi x Yoongi

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, DLDR!, MPreg AU

.

.

.

Entah mengapa Yoongi sangat gugup. Ia pernah membaca dan melihat pengantin yang gugup hingga menangis menjelang pernikahannya. Mungkin Yoongi bisa sedikit mengerti sekarang.

Dan sialnya, bukan menenangkan Yoongi, Seokjin justru menertawakannya ketika datang ke ruang tunggu bersama dengan Namjoon. Bahkan sang eomma langsung pergi untuk menyapa para tamu begitu Yoongi selesai memakai tuksedo.

"Selamat, _soon-to-be_ Park Yoongi."

"Jin-hyung, kalau datang ke sini hanya untuk menertawakan atau mengejekku, lebih baik ke aula saja dan ambil makanan yang kau cintai itu."

"Hei, siapa lagi yang akan mengunjungimu kalau bukan aku?"

"Lebih baik tidak ada siapapun."

"Yah!"

Namjoon, yang sedari tadi diam melihat pertengkaran antar sahabat itu, akhirnya menyela dengan deheman. "Jinnie, sudahlah. Biarkan Yoongi-hyung mendapat ketenangan sedikit sebelum pernikahannya dimulai."

"Nah! Dengarkan suamimu, hyung!"

Seokjin yang mendengarnya segera memasang muka cemberut. "Wae, Namjoonie. Kau seharusnya membelaku."

"Tapi kudengar Yoongi-hyung melakukannya saat pernikahan kita. Lakukan yang sama, oke?"

Yoongi tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Andalkan saja Namjoon untuk melihat dan mengatakan hal yang benar.

"Nikmati kemenanganmu sekarang, Yoongi. Karena di akhir acara nanti, aku yang akan tersenyum." Seokjin segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo Joonie. Kita juga harus berfoto dengan Jimin."

" _Well, good luck_ hyung..." ucap Namjoon pada Yoongi, lalu mengikuti Seokjin yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Sampai nanti, Yoongi."

Yoongi melihat sepasang suami itu keluar dari ruang tunggu. Belum sampai lima detik, pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat itu terbuka kembali.

"Oh, hyung!"

"Tae, Jungkook..." sapa Yoongi balik.

Asisten Jimin dan tunangannya itu segera masuk dan duduk mengapit Yoongi di tengah.

"Ayo berfoto dulu, hyung!"

Yoongi kembali memasang senyumnya, entah kesekian kalinya hari ini. Sepupu, teman, hingga rekan kerjanya silih berganti datang untuk mengucapkan selamat dan berfoto. Setidaknya ia berharap ini yang terakhir karena kurang dari sejam lagi pesta akan dimulai. Mengingatnya membuat Yoongi merasa sedikit mual.

"Hyung, tidak kusangka kau dan Jimin akan menikah mendahuluiku."

"Itu karena kalian tidak segera menikah. Mengapa masih menunda-nunda?"

"Jungkook ingin pernikahan di luar ruangan saat musim semi. Jadi kosongkan waktumu di bulan April tahun depan, hyung."

"Ya ya. Aku tunggu undangannya."

Jungkook hanya menampilkan senyum dan gigi kelincinya. Yoongi kembali mempertanyakan kenapa namja semanis Jungkook menerima Taehyung. Bukan Taehyung tidak tampan, namun kadang baik Yoongi maupun Jimin, yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecilnya, mempertanyakan kelakuan namja bermarga Kim itu. Yah, mungkin bersama mereka saling mengimbangi dan melengkapi.

"Hyung, kami pergi ke aula ya. Selamat atas pernikahannya, hyung."

Dan sekali lagi Yoongi sendiri di ruang tunggu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek _handphone_ -nya sekali lagi. Empat puluh lima menit menuju acara dimulai.

From: Jimin

Time: 10.05 AM

Hyung, jangan kabur, oke?

Yoongi tertawa kecil begitu membaca pesan Jimin. Tidak ada gunanya kabur sekarang. Meskipun ia kabur, sang eomma akan menyeretnya paksa dan mengurungnya di rumah karena telah membatalkan pernikahan.

To: Jimin

Time: 10.17 AM

Mungkin aku akan kabur. Kartumu masih aku pegang, ingat?

From: Jimin

Time: 10.18 AM

Yah, hyung! Mungkin aku harus ke sana dan kita akan berjalan di altar bersama.

Yoongi menunggu beberapa saat, namun Jimin tidak membalasnya. Ia pun akhirnya memilih memeriksa _email-_ nya, membaca dan membalas beberapa ucapan selamat dari rekannya yang tidak bisa hadir.

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka, namun Yoongi menebak itu adalah Jimin karena semua tamu pasti sudah duduk di aula. "Yah, Jimin-ah. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur..." ucap Yoongi sambil menghapus beberapa _email spam_.

"Oh, bahkan jika itu kabur denganku?"

Yoongi hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya mendengar suara itu. Ia masih mengenalinya, bahkan setelah 5 tahun sejak mereka berpisah. Ia bahkan masih mengingat jelas ucapan terakhir namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Zhoumi-hyung."

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan duduk di sampingnya. Sedang Yoongi menyimpan ponselnya dan kemudian menatap Zhoumi.

"Hyung datang..." ucap Yoongi, terdengar sebagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan di saat bersamaan.

"Kau tidak senang aku datang?"

Yoongi hanya membungkam mulutnya mendengar pertanyaan itu, karena ia pun tidak tau jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata tentang kabur tadi? Kau berubah pikiran?"

Yoongi merasakan tangan kekasihnya-sampai-lima-tahun-lalu itu membelai pelan puncak kepalanya, terkesan berhati-hati agar tidak merusak tatanan rambutnya. Namun ia masih merasakan kehangatan dari namja di sampingnya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba semua kenyataan seakan menimpa Yoongi di saat yang bersamaan. Ia kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana Jimin yang memintanya berpura-pura hingga berakhir dengan pernikahan yang akan dimulai kurang dari setengah jam lagi.

"Mau kabur denganku?"

"Hyung..." tegur Yoongi pelan.

"Aku serius. Kita berpisah karena keegoisan kita." Zhoumi memberikan senyum kecil pada Yoongi. "Kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Kabur kemana pun di Korea pasti akan ditemukan dengan cepat. Kita bisa ke Cina, atau kemana pun kau mau. Amerika atau Inggris mungkin sedikit umum, namun kita tidak akan mudah ditemukan di sana. Australia juga tidak buruk."

"Hyung, kau serius?"

"Uhmm. Kapan aku tidak?"

Berbagai skenario berputar di dalam pikiran Yoongi. Ia bisa kembali bersama Zhoumi lagi, dan kali ini tidak akan berpisah karena alasan sama. Hidup bersama di New York atau Los Angeles. Atau di London serta Sydney.

Namun kabur juga berarti melawan sang eomma dan appa, karena bagaimana pun keduanya lebih memilih Jimin. Oh, benar.

Jimin.

Park Jimin.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus ditanggung Jimin jika ia kabur. Benar mereka tidak terlalu akur sejak kecil dan bertetangga. Namun Yoongi merasa Jimin tidak pantas untuk menanggung beban akibat kaburnya Yoongi di hari pernikahan mereka.

Lagipula, Yoongi punya andil dalam masalah ini. Ia menyetujui tawaran Jimin waktu itu. Kartu kredit hitam milik namja itu masih tersimpan rapi di dompetnya. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk menjalani ini bersama, hingga sidang terakhir perceraian mereka nantinya.

"Yoongi?" panggil Zhoumi, menyadarkan Yoongi dari pikirannya.

Yoongi menundukan wajahnya, tidak mampu menatap namja di sampingnya itu. "Hyung, aku.. Maaf, aku menolak tawaran hyung. Jimin tidak berhak menanggung beban yang lebih lagi jika aku kabur."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya untuk beberapa saat. Namun kemudian Yoongi merasakan tangan Zhoumi mengangkat kepalanya dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Yoongi.

"Aku menyayangimu, apapun keputusanmu Yoongi. Kau akan selalu menjadi dongsaeng yang kusayangi."

Zhoumi kemudian beranjak dan melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sepuluh menit lagi. Aku pergi, oke?"

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia pun melihat Zhoumi menuju pintu, namun namja itu kembali berbalik menatap Yoongi.

"Kau tau. Mungkin aku harus minta maaf padamu sekali lagi." Zhoumi memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya, terlihat mengambil sesuatu. Ia menunjukkan pada Yoongi setelah mendapatkannya.

Sebuah cincin perak.

"Hyung?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya sendiri. "Maaf, tapi aku juga akan segera mengikat janji dengan orang lain. Kau tau? Aku ke sini untuk memantapkan hatiku. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kisahmu, namun aku serius mengajakmu kabur jika kau ingin. Pada akhirnya kau memang yang selalu bersikap dewasa di antara kita ketika mengambil keputusan. Atau mungkin, kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama?"

Yoongi segera berjalan cepat dan memeluk Zhoumi. "Ani. Hyung berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku."

"Kau pun begitu. Aku akan melihatmu di altar, oke?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, dan akhirnya Zhoumi pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Tepat jam 11, sang appa menjemput Yoongi menuju aula. Terlihat sedikit air mata di pelupuk mata appanya itu, membuat Yoongi sedikit sentimental.

"Appa..." ucap Yoongi pelan di depan pintu aula.

Sang appa hanya tersenyum melihat putranya itu. "Rasanya baru kemarin appa dan eomma membawamu pulang dari rumah sakit. Berbahagialah, Yoongi."

"Ya..." ucap Yoongi, terdengar sebagai doa di telinganya sendiri. Ia meremas buket bunga lili putih dan ungu di tangan kanannya, mencoba mengurangi kegugupan yang kembali merasuki pikirannya.

"Ayo..." ucap Tuan Min setelah beberapa saat.

Dan pintu aula pun terbuka.

Pandangan Yoongi hilang sesaat setelah pintu aula dibuka. Suara _shutter_ kamera menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Setelah beberapa saat yang terasa sangat lama, akhirnya Yoongi dapat memandang jelas aula pernikahannya.

Ia melihat deretan meja bundar berwarna ungu dengan kursi perak yang melingkarinya. Semuanya penuh terisi oleh teman, keluarga, serta rekan kerja dari keluarganya dan keluarga Jimin. Terlihat gerombolan orang baik di sisi kanan maupun kiri yang berdiri, meskipun ia yakin jumlah kursi yang tersedia lebih dari 300.

Mengingat besarnya aula, butuh waktu hingga akhirnya ia naik ke altar. Ia melihat Jimin di ujung altar itu, mengenakan tuksedo hitam, kontras dengan miliknya yang berwarna putih. Jimin terlihat tersenyum begitu melihatnya, dan Yoongi berpikir mungkin itu karena ia tidak benar-benar kabur dan meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri di sana.

Ia berjalan perlahan, mengingat perkataan sang eomma. Jika boleh, Yoongi ingin berlari ke ujung sana dan mengakhiri acara ini. Terlalu banyak orang yang memperhatikannya dan suara jepretan kamera sama sekali tidak berhenti mengusiknya. Mempelai berjalan perlahan di altar karena mereka memakai gaun, pikir Yoongi.

Namun akhirnya Yoongi tiba di samping Jimin. Penghulu segera membacakan segala teks pernikahan yang dihapalnya, namun Yoongi tidak terlalu memperhatikan hingga Jimin berkata 'Saya bersedia'.

"Dan Min Yoongi, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri Park Jimin. Menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab, "Saya bersedia."

"Dan aku sahkan kalian sebagai sepasang suami."

Yoongi mendengar suara riuh dan tepuk tangan dari tamu undangan. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jimin menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman, kembali membuat para tamu bersorak.

"Selamat untuk pasangan berbahagia, Park Jimin dan Park Yoongi!"

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

A/N: Pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin dengan sedikit bumbu Zhoumi/Yoongi . Bisa cek ig buat lihat aula pernikahan Minyoon. Chapter selanjutnya...bulan madu?

Last, mind to review?

*cuma nanya* Setuju kah jika aku pindah ke platform ff lain seperti wattpad atau ao3?

Check my ig: _dewinterings_


	8. Chapter 7-1

Married?

Chapter 7.1

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon/JimSu), Namjoon x Seokjin (NamJin)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, DLDR!, MPreg AU

.

.

.

Jimin kembali mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Itu sudah yang ketujuh kalinya dalam 5 menit, Jimin tidak menghitungnya tentu saja. Jam 9 lewat 20 menit pagi. Kurang dari 2 jam menuju pernikahannya.

Pernikahannya dengan Min Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba perut Jimin terasa melilit dan sarapan tadi pagi, yang dibuat sepenuh hati oleh sang eomma, terasa naik kembali menuju kerongkongannya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk, setelah lebih dari 10 menit berjalan kesana kemari.

"Jimin, tenanglah. Eomma tau kau gugup. Tapi tenanglah. Kau bisa berkeringat kalau terus bergerak."

Jimin memutar kedua matanya, dalam hati. "Aku sudah duduk, eomma."

"Bagus. Eomma dan appa harus menuju aula. Appa-mu akan menjemputmu ketika acara akan dimulai. Dan demi Tuhan, jangan merusak riasan atau bajumu, oke?"

Jimin mengangguk patuh, memilih tidak banyak berkomentar. Ia segera meraih ponselnya ketika sang eomma dan appa sudah keluar ruangan. Namun perhatiannya tidak bertahan lama karena seseorang mengetuk pintu dan segera masuk sebelum Jimin sempat berbicara.

"Hei, Jimin!"

Kim Seokjin, sahabat Yoongi, dan Kim Namjoon, suami Seokjin dan juga rekan Jimin, pemilik Kim Corporation. Pasangan fenomenal 4 tahun lalu, dan sesungguhnya hingga sekarang.

"Hyung! Dimana Jinae?"

"Bersama halmeoni dan halbeoji-nya tentu. Ia bisa mengacaukan pestamu kalau ke sini..." jawab Seokjin.

Kim Jinae adalah putri pertama pasangan berbahagia di depannya. Jimin hanya beberapa kali bertemu Jinae, tapi sudah terpikat dengan batita yang memiliki lesung pipit seperti appanya.

"Nah, ayo berfoto. Setelah ini aku ingin mencicipi semua menu yang disajikan!" ucap Seokjin penuh semangat. Ia segera duduk di samping Jimin dan ber- _selfie_ dengan kamera ponselnya.

Namjoon melayangkan senyum permintaan maaf ke arah Jimin. "Maaf kalau Jin benar-benar melakukannya. _You know_ , nafsu makannya kembali meningkat setelah _morning sickness_ -nya berakhir."

Jimin menatap Namjoon. "Hamil?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

Anggukan namja yang lebih tua menjadi jawaban.

"Selamat hyung!" ujar Jimin. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu anak kedua pasangan ini.

"Jimin, kau juga bisa segera memilikinya dengan Yoongi."

Jika Jimin sedang makan, ia sudah pasti tersedak mendengar perkataan Seokjin. "Hyung!"

"Jinnie, ayo. Sampai bertemu nanti, Jimin!" Namjoon segera berinisiatif untuk menarik Seokjin keluar, berusaha menghindarkan Jimin dari stres akibat pasangannya sendiri.

Namun sialnya perkataan Seokjin melekat di pikirannya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke aula setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook, yang baru saja datang untuk mengucapkan selamat dan berfoto, dan menyapa para tamu.

Jimin memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan ke Yoongi, memastikan namja yang lebih tua tidak berpikir macam-macam. Seperti kabur dan meninggalkan Jimin di altar, misalnya. Namun rasanya itu terdengar terlalu mirip dengan drama-drama kesukaan sang eomma.

.

 _To: Yoongi_

 _Time: 10.05 AM_

 _Hyung, jangan kabur, oke?_

.

Jimin segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana hitamnya, setelah mengganti nada deringnya menjadi mode getar. Ia pun masuk ke dalam aula melalui pintu utama, berhubung pintu itu belum ditutup untuk tamu.

Warna ungu mendominasi dengan putih. Bukan warna kesukaannya, namun Jimin mengakui dekorasinya terlihat sangat bagus. Semua meja dilapisi taplak berwarna ungu elegan, dengan kursi yang melingkarinya berwarna perak. _Table centerpiece_ berbentuk pohon tersusun dari butiran manik putih dan bunga mawar putih yang menggantung ke bawah. Semua meja disusun di kanan kiri altar putih, dan sudah hampir terisi penuh.

Jimin memutuskan untuk mencari sang eomma, agar tidak panik saat melihat ruang tunggu Jimin yang kosong. Meja orang tua mempelai terletak di paling depan, dan Jimin akhirnya menyadari betapa luas aula ini. Sekilas ia melihat berbagai rekan kerja perusahaannya.

"Eomma!" panggil Jimin begitu sampai di ujung aula.

Sang eomma yang sedang berbincang dengan eomma Yoongi segera berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau sudah di sini? Baru saja aku akan menyuruh appamu untuk menjemputmu!"

Jimin hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya.

"Sapalah beberapa tamu. Aku melihat beberapa direktur rekan perusahaan kita. Kembali ke sini 10 menit sebelum jam 11, arraseo?"

Jimin mengangguk dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia baru akan melangkah ke arah para petinggi perusahaannya duduk, namun ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerahkannya ke sang eomma.

.

 _From: Yoongi_

 _Time: 10.17 AM_

 _Mungkin aku akan kabur. Kartumu masih aku pegang, ingat?_

 _._

 _To: Yoongi_

 _Time: 10.18 AM_

 _Yah, hyung! Mungkin aku harus ke sana dan kita akan berjalan di altar bersama._

 _._

Jimin hanya berharap Yoongi tidak benar-benar kabur, karena ia tidak tau pesan Yoongi itu serius atau bercanda. Ia kembali berbalik ke arah sang eomma dan menyodorkan ponselnya. "Eomma, aku titip ini."

.

.

Tepat 10 menit sebelum acara dimulai, Jihyun datang menyelamatkan dari acara sapa menyapa itu. Ia merasa mulut dan rahangnya pegal akibat jumlah senyum yang ia layangkan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

Sang eomma kembali merapikan riasannya, walau Jimin yakin tidak ada yang berubah dari sebelumnya. Tepat jam 11, pintu utama ditutup dan Jihyun membuka acara. Jimin hanya bisa berjanji untuk memberikan hadiah untuk dongsaeng-nya itu karena bersedia dimanfaatkan oleh sang eomma.

Jimin dan penghulu segera naik ke altar, lalu berdiri menunggu Yoongi yang akan datang dari pintu utama. Jimin tidak menunggu lama, karena pintu itu terbuka dan suara _shutter_ kamera memenuhi ruangan. Yoongi berjalan menuju altar bersama sang appa, namun kemudian naik ke atasnya sendiri.

Dari jauh Jimin melihat Yoongi yang mengenakan tuksedo putih, kontras dengan yang ia kenakan. Buket bunga lili ungu dan putih dipegang dengan kedua tangannya. Dan Yoongi berjalan menuju arah Jimin seperti dengan terpaksa pelan, membuat Jimin tersenyum. Mengingat sifat Yoongi, namja yang lebih tua darinya itu pasti memilih berjalan cepat menuju ujung seperti sedang lomba.

Mungkin hanya ilusi optik, namun untuk beberapa saat Jimin melihat lingkaran halo di kepala Yoongi. Dengan pakaian, riasan, dan buket bunga, Yoongi terlihat seperti malaikat untuk sesaat. Dan Jimin tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk menikah dengan seorang Min Yoongi.

Begitu sampai di ujung altar, sang penghulu segera membacakan berbagai teks pernikahan yang hanya lalu di pikiran Jimin. Hingga akhirnya bagian yang dinanti sekaligus sangat ingin dihindari oleh Jimin tiba.

"Park Jimin, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami Min Yoongi. Menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia..." ucap Jimin, mencoba untuk mengucapkannya tanpa gugup.

"Dan Min Yoongi, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri Park Jimin. Menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Dan aku sahkan kalian sebagai sepasang suami."

Tepuk tangan dan suara riuh dari tamu undangan mengisi seluruh ruangan. Jimin pun segera menarik Yoongi ke dalam sebuah ciuman singkat, yang membuat para tamu bersorak.

"Selamat untuk pasangan berbahagia, Park Jimin dan Park Yoongi!"

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

A/N: Pingin buat chapter 7 dari sudut pandang Jimin, dan voila~

Karena banyak yang milih tetap di ffn, aku tetap bakal publish di sini. Mungkin bulan depan aku juga bakal memindahkan semua ff ku ke wattpad, jadi kalian bisa pilih mau baca di ffn atau wattpad. Buat ke depannya masih aku pertimbangkan lagi ^^

Follow my ig: dewinterings


	9. Chapter 8

**"** **Dan Min Yoongi, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri Park Jimin. Menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"**

 **Yoongi menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab, "Saya bersedia."**

 **"** **Dan aku sahkan kalian sebagai sepasang suami."**

 **Yoongi mendengar suara riuh dan tepuk tangan dari tamu undangan. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Jimin menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman, kembali membuat para tamu bersorak.**

 **"** **Selamat untuk pasangan berbahagia, Park Jimin dan Park Yoongi!"**

.

.

.

Married?

Chapter 8

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon/JimSu)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, DLDR!, MPreg AU

.

.

.

Yoongi mengernyit ketika sinar matahari mengusik tidurnya. Dan lagi, suhu di sekitarnya terasa sangat hangat. Ditambah dengan panasnya mentari pagi, ia mulai merasakan bulir keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tapi ia ingat dengan pasti bahwa sekarang adalah musim dingin. Sang surya tidak seharusnya bersinar dengan sangat terang dan panas. Yoongi mulai meraba-raba meja di samping kasurnya, sebelum menyadari seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat kini terbuka lebar, begitu menyadari tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh seseorang dari depan.

Dengan tenaga yang seadanya, Yoongi baru bangun ingat?, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sang pelaku.

Rambut hitam.

Bibir tebal.

Tubuh berotot.

Park Jimin.

Entah refleks atau bentuk pertahanan diri, Yoongi segera menendang namja di hadapannya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Menghasilkan suara jatuh yang cukup keras, tentu. Bagaimanapun juga Yoongi tetap seorang namja.

 _Bruk!_

Yoongi tersenyum puas sesaat, sampai Jimin terbangun dan duduk di lantai menghadap Yoongi.

"Aduh! Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jimin kesal, sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mencium lantai dengan tidak pelan. Ia menarik semua kata-katanya saat di resepsi. Menikah dengan Min Yoongi hanya penuh dengan kesialan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Yoongi balik. Ia segera beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi. Karena bila ia tetap di situ, seharian akan habis dengan mereka berdebat.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tidur..." ucapan Jimin tidak sampai habis ia dengarkan karena Yoongi segera membanting pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran _shower_.

Sepuluh menit di bawah pancuran _shower_ membuat Yoongi terbangun. Menyadari ia tidak sempat membawa baju ganti ke kamar mandi, akhirnya ia menggunakan salah satu _bathrobe_ yang tersedia.

Begitu keluar, Yoongi menemukan Jimin yang kembali terlelap di kasur _king size_ di kamar mereka. Yoongi hanya berdecak pelan, kemudian segera membuka koper miliknya. Sejujurnya, isinya disusun oleh sang eomma. Jadi ia harap-harap cemas mengenai isinya.

Namun begitu melihat baju-baju yang biasa tersusun di lemari, Yoongi bernafas lega. Paling tidak ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli pakaian baru di sini. Dan lagi, ia tidak tau harus belanja dimana. Karena kini ia dikelilingi laut, laut, DAN LAUT!

Sungguh Yoongi tidak tau kemana akan pergi kemarin. Setelah resepsi, ia segera berganti baju dan didorong masuk ke mobil bersama Jimin. Taehyung sebagai sekertaris Jimin, hanya tersenyum dan menjalankan mobil menuju bandara. Begitu proses _check in_ selesai, barulah keduanya tau kemana akan pergi selama kurang lebih seminggu ke depan.

Malvides.

Oke, itu destinasi wisata yang populer. Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir pergi ke sana. Apalagi untuk berbulan madu!

Yoongi menahan diri untuk menendang Jimin yang masih terlelap agar jatuh dari kasur. Memutuskan untuk mencari makanan, ia segera mengoleskan tabir surya ke tubuhnya. Perbedaan suhu di sini dan Korea sangat drastis. Dan Yoongi tidak ingin kulitnya terbakar.

Ia pun keluar dari paviliun-nya dan Jimin. Ia menyusuri akses jalan kayu yang dibuat untuk menghubungkan paviliun dan pulau. Sebagai seorang arsitek dan desainer interior, Yoongi meneliti berbagai sudut paviliun.

Tiap paviliun terpisah antar satu dengan yang lain, memberikan akses privat bagi tiap tamu. Ada sekitar 50 paviliun, 25 di masing-masing sisi. Ia beruntung mendapatkan yang berada di tengah-tengah. Karena bolak-balik paviliun dan pulau cukup menguras tenaga, terlebih di siang hari.

Melihat ukurannya, ia yakin setiap paviliun sama. Satu kamar tidur dengan tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ yang menghadap teras, memperlihatkan pemandangan laut. Di sisi kiri adalah kamar mandi lengkap dengan _shower_ di ujung dan _bathtub_ yang juga menghadap teras. Sementara di teras ada _mini swimming pool_ , _outdoor sun bed_ , dan gazebo bundar lengkap dengan sofa. Di ujung juga terdapat tangga turun langsung ke laut, sehingga bisa langsung berenang atau _snorkling_ dari paviliun.

Begitu sampai di ujung pantai, Yoongi masuk ke bangunan resepsionis dan menanyakan arah restoran hotel. Dengan baik hati salah satu staf mengantarkan Yoongi ke salah satu bangunan di pulau. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Yoongi segera melihat menu yang tersedia. Ia lega begitu melihat menu ayam dan daging, karena sempat berpikir akan terus makan hidangan laut selama seminggu penuh.

Setelah memenuhi piringnya, Yoongi duduk di meja paling ujung yang menghadap pantai. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, berhubung ia merasa sedikit canggung dengan tamu-tamu lain yang duduk berpasangan atau bergerombol. Puluhan pesan ucapan selamat. Ratusan notifikasi grup, yang bisa ditebak membicarakan pernikahannya kemarin. Beberapa _miscall_ dari sang eomma, yang pasti lupa perbedaan waktu (walau hanya 4 jam) dan menelpon saat dirinya sudah terlelap.

Yoongi baru saja akan mulai makan ketika seseorang menaruh piring di hadapannya. Refleks ia mengangkat kepalanya.

 _"_ _Mind if I sit here?"_

Seorang turis, sama seperti Yoongi. Tinggi tegap, berambut pirang dengan kulit sedikit tan. Mengenakan kemeja pastel yang tidak dikancing, memamerkan _six pack_ yang sempurna. Segera Yoongi menyadari lelaki di hadapannya ini mungkin sedang menggodanya. Terlebih Yoongi tidak mengenakan cincin pernikahannya.

 _"_ _Well, I do mind. That my husband you're trying to hit on. Piss off!"_

Yoongi hanya membulatkan matanya melihat seorang Park Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul. Segera orang asing itu pergi mendengar perkataan Jimin, bahkan meninggalkan piringnya di meja. Jimin segera menyingkirkan piring itu, kemudian menaruh piring yang ia bawa dan duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menggoda namja lain sehari setelah menikah, hyung?"

"Sekedar informasi untukmu, ia yang menggodaku."

"Tentu saja, itu karena kau tidak memakai cincinmu." Jimin segera mengambil sesuatu di sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. "Ceroboh sekali meninggalkannya di kamar mandi."

Yoongi segera menerima cincinnya dari Jimin dan memasangkannya di jari manisnya. "Kau belum mandi?" tanya Yoongi begitu menyadari baju yang dikenakan Jimin masih sama dengan tadi malam.

"Untuk apa? Tadi malam aku sudah mandi sebelum tidur. Lagipula kita akan menyelam hari ini..." ucap Jimin santai.

"Menyelam?" ulang Yoongi mencoba memastikan.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku terbangun karena telepon dari staf hotel. Sepertinya eomma sudah menyiapkan segalanya, hingga mem- _booking_ paket menyelam dan spa."

Oh, Yoongi hanya ingin tidur di kamar selama seminggu jika bisa. Tentu saja sang eomma akan mencoba segala cara untuk menghancurkan rencana Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, mengabaikan rambutnya yang masih basah. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah setelah sesi menyelam selama 2 jam lebih. Meski ia akui, itu cukup menyenangkan karena ia berhasil melihat kura-kura yang biasanya bergantung keberuntungan.

"Yah, hyung. Keringkan rambutmu..." ujar Jimin begitu melihat tetesan air yang membasahi lantai dan mulai membasahi kasur.

Yoongi hanya melirik Jimin sekilas yang duduk di kursi ujung kamar, sebelum memejamkan matanya. "Malas..." ucapnya pelan.

Jimin beranjak berdiri, segera menarik kedua tangan Yoongi dan mendudukkan namja yang lebih tua. Mendesah pelan, Jimin mulai mengeringkan rambut hitam Yoongi dengan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya. Helai rambut Yoongi terasa lembut di tangannya, namun sedikit tipis karena hobi Yoongi berganti warna rambut.

Sedang Yoongi hanya duduk diam menunggu Jimin menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun ia malah menghadap perut ber- _abs_ Jimin, bukan baju atasan Jimin. Memang Jimin sering pergi ke _gym_ dan golf, tapi bukan berarti harus memamerkan _abs_ -nya kan. Sedikit kesal dan iseng, Yoongi menusuk kotak-kotak di hadapannya.

"Hyung, hentikan."

Yoongi berhenti sesaat, sebelum kembali melakukannya. Siapa Jimin hingga bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Yoongi?

"Hyung!" Jimin segera memegang erat tangan kanan Yoongi dan mengangkatnya, membuat Yoongi sedikit terlonjak kaget. Melihat mata sipit Yoongi membulat terlihat begitu manis bagi Jimin. Bibir merah muda Yoongi sedikit terbuka, entah karena kaget atau ingin melontarkan makian pada Jimin.

Sedang Yoongi hanya terdiam melihat Jimin di hadapannya. Keheningan sesaat itu membuat Yoongi meniti wajah Jimin. Dalam waktu 5 detik yang terasa seperti 5 menit itu, Yoongi akui seorang Park Jimin memang tampan. Entah keinginan dari mana, Yoongi merasa ingin mencium namja itu.

Dan beruntung bagi Yoongi, Jimin memiliki keinginan yang sama.

.

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

A/N: Update pertama di tahun 2018. Update selanjutnya mungkin baru bulan depan, karena masih sibuk ujian dan banyak hal. Terima kasih buat yang sudah sabar menunggu~

Ada yang nanya, ini aku wp ku: dewinterings. Preview hotel ff ini bisa dilihat ig~


	10. Chapter 9

" **Hyung, hentikan."**

 **Yoongi berhenti sesaat, sebelum kembali melakukannya. Siapa Jimin hingga bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Yoongi?**

" **Hyung!" Jimin segera memegang erat tangan kanan Yoongi dan mengangkatnya, membuat Yoongi sedikit terlonjak kaget. Melihat mata sipit Yoongi membulat terlihat begitu manis bagi Jimin. Bibir merah muda Yoongi sedikit terbuka, entah karena kaget atau ingin melontarkan makian pada Jimin.**

 **Sedang Yoongi hanya terdiam melihat Jimin di hadapannya. Keheningan sesaat itu membuat Yoongi meniti wajah Jimin. Dalam waktu 5 detik yang terasa seperti 5 menit itu, Yoongi akui seorang Park Jimin memang tampan. Entah keinginan dari mana, Yoongi merasa ingin mencium namja itu.**

 **Dan beruntung bagi Yoongi, Jimin memiliki keinginan yang sama.**

.

.

.

Married?

Chapter 9

By: _dewinters_

Pairing: Jimin x Yoongi (MinYoon/JimSu)

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), alur cepat, DLDR!, MPreg AU

.

.

.

Yoongi hanya bisa terhanyut dalam ciuman Jimin untuk beberapa saat. Nampaknya respon sistem saraf tubuh dan otaknya sedikit terhambat karena terkejut. Atau mungkin akal Yoongi yang hilang, karena yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya bagaimana ciuman itu terasa.

Namun begitu pikiran dan akal Yoongi kembali ke dalam kepalanya, ia segera bereaksi–

 **Bugh!**

"Ukh! Hyung!" Suara kesakitan Jimin.

–dengan memukul perut Jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Yoongi sembari mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan handuk yang masih tersampir di kepalanya.

Jimin menggerutu sambil mengusap perutnya, tepat di bagian Yoongi mendaratkan pukulannya. "Menci–" ucapan Jimin terputus ketika ia menyadari apa yang akan ia katakan dan barusan lakukan.

Yoongi segera beranjak dan meraih bajunya di koper. Dengan cepat ia melangkah keluar dan menuju ke pantai, mengabaikan panggilan Jimin yang duduk di kasur.

Ia berhenti di pantai dekat jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan pulau dengan paviliun-paviliun. Yoongi memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan menyusuri pantai pulau kecil ini. Ia meraba saku celananya sebelum sadar sadar bahwa _handphone_ -nya masih ada di kamar. Demi menghindari Jimin, ia kembali melanjutkan berjalan tanpa mendengarkan lagu dan hanya menikmati suara pelan ombak laut yang menerpa pantai putih itu.

Memang Yoongi tadi menginginkan ciuman itu. Tapi apa wajar jika seseorang ingin dicium atau mencium teman mereka di bibir? Tiba-tiba perkataan Seokjin kembali terlintas di pikirannya.

" _ **Aish, kau ini. Kau benar tidak ada rasa ke Jimin?"**_

Yang jelas ia tidak membenci Jimin, meski dengan segala perilakunya yang mengesalkan. Jelas juga tidak mungkin hanya biasa saja karena ia menginginkan ciuman itu. Opsi terakhir adalah...

Suka?

Ia menyukai Jimin? _Well_ , bukan tidak mungkin. Meskipun terkadang kekanakan, Jimin adalah pribadi dewasa yang bertanggung jawab.

Yoongi mencoba mengingat bagaimana ketika ia dan Zhoumi dulu. Dan ia mulai menyadari bahwa perasaannya sekarang pada Jimin sedikit sama dengan perasaannya pada Zhoumi dulu.

Mungkin, ia menyukai seorang Park Jimin.

"Hey, are you alone?" Sebuah suara mengusik pikiran Yoongi membuatnya menatap pemilik suara itu.

.

.

Sedang Jimin hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bisa berperan baik dengan Yoongi ketika mereka bersama keluarga mereka. Berpegangan tangan, memeluk, berciuman.

Tapi jelas hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini. Tidak perlu berpura-pura dan berperan. Jadi apakah itu tadi berasal dari hasrat mereka? Apa ia menyukai seorang Min Yoongi?

Pertama kali bertemu, Jimin tentu mengagumi keindahan seorang Min Yoongi. Kulit putih, mata sipit namun tajam, kaki kurus namun indah. Namun fantasinya tentang Min- _angel-_ Yoongi langsung hancur ketika mendengar ucapan Yoongi pertama kali.

Mereka dekat karena tidak ada anak seumuran lain di blok perumahan mereka. Kebanyakan masih sangat muda atau sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain di kotak pasir di taman.

Setelah beranjak masuk SMA, Yoongi mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah karena menjabat menjadi wakil ketua siswa. Di sisi lain, Jimin memilih masuk sekolah privat demi mendapat kesempatan untuk berkuliah di luar negeri.

Kuliah 5 tahun di Amerika* disamping membantu cabang perusahaan, Jimin hanya menerima kunci apartemen dari sang eomma ketika kembali ke Korea. Tanpa tau bahwa ternyata Yoongi adalah tetangga satu apartemennya.

Namun Yoongi kini masih sama seperti yang dulu ia kenal. Rasionalis namun bermimpi besar, terlihat galak namun manis, malas namun salah satu yang bekerja paling keras.

"Oh my.." gumam Jimin sambil mengacak rambutnya kembali. Kedua pipinya terasa sedikit hangat begitu menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Bahwa selama ini ia menyukai seorang Min Yoongi.

Jimin mengacak rambutnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, merasa frustasi dengan sebuah realita yang baru saja ia sadari. Ia segera beranjak dari kasur tempatnya duduk dan keluar dari paviliun menuju ke pulau. Mungkin minuman dingin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Baru saja menginjak pasir pantai, perhatian Jimin sempat teralihkan pada empat orang namja yang berada sekitar 100 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia baru saja akan kembali beranjak pergi ke arah yang berlawanan ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dari kejauhan. Sontak Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari asal suara itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jimin segera berlari ke arah empat orang namja yang dilihatnya tadi begitu menyadari salah satunya adalah Yoongi. Semakin dekat, Jimin kembali mengenali salah satu dari tiga namja yang mengelilingi Yoongi. Ia adalah namja asing yang kemarin duduk di samping Yoongi saat makan siang.

Sebagian akal sehat Jimin langsung menghilang begitu melihat Yoongi yang ditahan dari belakang. Tanpa sadar ia sudah melayangkan pukulan ke salah satu dari tiga namja yang mengelilingi Yoongi.

"Let go of him!"

Namja yang jatuh akibat pukulan Jimin baru saja akan bangkit dan membalas pukulan Jimin. Namun terdengar suara beberapa orang dari arah hotel mendekat, membuatnya mengurungkan niat. "Lets go", ucapnya pada kedua temannya.

Keduanya nampak tidak rela jika harus menyerah begitu saja. Yoongi yang tidak sabar untuk dilepaskan akhirnya menendang tulang kering namja yang menahannya dari belakang, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Segera Yoongi melanjutkan aksinya dengan menendang daerah selangkangan namja lainnya, membuat dua namja tersebut tersungkur kesakitan.

"Ayo pergi..." ucap Yoongi pada Jimin yang terdiam melihat kejadian yang berlangsung kurang dari 10 detik itu. jimin akhirnya mengikuti Yoongi yang langsung berjalan ke arah paviliun, meninggalkan ketiga namja asing tadi.

"Hyung, kenapa memanggilku kalau bisa melawan sendiri?" tanya Jimin setelah kembali menemukan suara dan kesadarannya.

"Satu lawan tiga itu tidak adil, kalau lengah bisa-bisa aku diculik kabur..." jawab Yoongi.

Jimin menarik tangan kiri Yoongi yang berjalan di depannya, membuat yang lebih tua menghadap ke arahnya. "Hyung tidak apa-apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Jimin sembari meneliti wajah Yoongi jikalau terdapat luka.

Yoongi segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menghindari tatapan Jimin. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Namun tangan Jimin segera menggenggam dagu Yoongi dan membuat keduanya kembali bertatapan. "Kalau begitu mengapa menghindari tatapanku?" tanya Jimin lagi. Ibu jari tangan kanan Jimin menyentuh ujung bibir kiri Yoongi, membuat Yoongi sedikit mengernyit.

"Sedikit berdarah, bagaimana bisa?"

Yoongi terdiam sesaat, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan suaranya di hadapan tatapan intens Jimin. "Mereka menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Sepertinya aku mengigit bibirku saat mengigit tangan mereka untuk memanggilmu tadi."

Beruntung mereka sudah jauh dari pantai. Jika tidak, mungkin Jimin akan memburu ketiga namja asing itu. Jimin mendesah kesal. Segera ia membawa Yoongi ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju paviliun mereka.

"Yah, Jimin! Turunkan!" Yoongi segera berusaha untuk turun dari gendongan Jimin. Namun Jimin tidak bergeming, membuat Yoongi akhirnya menyerah dan memeluk leher namja yang lebih muda agar tidak jatuh. Ia hanya diam ketika Jimin mendudukan Yoongi di tepi kasur.

Tiba-tiba Jimin mendekat dan mengecup ujung bibir Yoongi yang berdarah. Tubuh Yoongi terasa membeku sesaat, meskipun tubuh Jimin di hadapannya memancarkan kehangatan.

"Dimana lagi mereka menyentuhmu, hyung?"

"Tidak ada. Kau datang sebelum mereka melakukan apapun."

"Sungguh?"

Yoongi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Berada di tempat aman dan nyaman membuatnya tiba-tiba merasakan lelah yang luar biasa setelah kejadian barusan. Mengingat kejadian barusan, tiba-tiba Yoongi teringat ciuman dengan Jimin yang membuatnya keluar paviliun. Ia pun segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin pada tangannya.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi ketika menolak genggaman tangannya, menyadari alasannya. "Hyung, tadi..."

"Aku lelah, Jimin..." potong Yoongi cepat.

Jimin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Tidurlah hyung. Aku akan bertanya apakah ada P3K di hotel..." ucap Jimin seraya beranjak berdiri.

Yoongi pun segera tidur di kasur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Jim, bawakan _ice coffee_ juga..." pinta Yoongi sebelum Jimin keluar dari paviliun.

.

.

Jimin segera masuk ke paviliun dengan membawa kotak P3K kecil dan _ice coffee_ pesanan Yoongi. Ia baru saja akan memanggil Yoongi, namun terhenti ketika melihatnya sudah terlelap.

Well, ia memang pergi cukup lama karena melaporkan kejadian tadi ke pihak hotel. Tapi ternyata ketiga pelaku sudah pergi menggunakan kapal _cruiser_ pribadi. Jimin menimbang-nimbang apakah lebih baik pergi ke negara lain saja selama sisa bulan madu mereka. Ada pameran arsitektur dan desain interior cukup besar di Paris dua hari lagi. Ia bisa tau karena Yoongi mengeluh setelah tau harus pergi ke destinasi rahasia rencana kedua eomma mereka.

Jimin segera meletakan kotak P3K di atas meja samping tempat tidur dan menaruh _ice coffee_ Yoongi ke dalam kulkas. Ia kemudian duduk di tepi kasur, memandang wajah tidur Yoongi.

"Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya." Tangan Jimin mengelus pelan pipi putih Yoongi. "Saranghae, hyung..." ucap Jimin sembari mengecup pipi yang dielusnya itu.

"Jim?"

Panggilan Yoongi segera membuat Jimin menghentikan kecupannya dan menjauh dari Yoongi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena tidak menyangkan Yoongi akan terbangun. Atau bahkan mendengar kata-katanya barusan?

Seakan mendengar pikiran Jimin, Yoongi mempertanyakan hal itu. "Apa benar? Maksudku, yang barusan kau katakan."

Jimin akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengelak. Namun melihat semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi namja di hadapannya membuat jantung Jimin berdebar. Terlebih tatapan sayu Yoongi. Jimin mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana ia tidak jatuh hati pada Yoongi? "Ya..." ucapnya.

Kali ini Jimin yang terkejut karena Yoongi langsung menghambur ke pelukannya dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan menarik belakang kepala Yoongi, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ketika oksigen mulai menipis, barulah keduanya menghentikan ciuman itu. jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang sedikit terengah, mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Segera ia memeluk namja yang lebh tua itu, meletakan kepalanya di salah satu bahu.

"Hyung tidak membalas pernyataan cintaku?"

Jimin tau bahwa Yoongi sedang menekuk wajahnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, bahkan ketika mereka tidak berhadapan.

"Terlalu cepat bagimu untuk mendapat pernyataan cinta dariku."

Jimin tertawa pelan, membawa kepala Yoongi kembali mendekat padanya dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka.

.

.

.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Suara batuk itu mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dari layah iPad di tangannya ke Yoongi. Segera ia menaruh benda itu dan beringsut mendekati suaminya itu. Perlahan ia mengelus punggung namja itu, hingga batuknya reda. Ia pun segera memberikan gelas berisi air di meja.

"Gomawo..." ucap Yoongi pelan dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak.

Tepat sejak dua hari yang lalu, Yoongi tumbang akibat flu. Berpindah-pindah tempat dengan cuaca yang berbeda ekstrem membuat daya tahan tubuhnya menurun drastis. Jimin jadi sedikit bersalah karena membawa Yoongi pergi ke Paris.

Tidak hanya itu. Taehyung mendatanginya ke Perancis untuk memberinya pekerjaan di Singapura setelah seminggu libur bulan madu berakhir. Yoongi memutuskan untuk ikut serta karena ingin pergi ke Marina Bay. Korea yang dingin, Maldives yang panas, Perancis yang dingin, Singapura yang panas, dan kembali ke Korea yang dingin dalam kurun waktu 10 hari.

Begitu sampai di Seoul, mereka segera mengurus pindahan apartemen yang dipilihkan kedua eomma mereka. Dan hari ini, dimana Jimin pikir bisa bersantai sejenak, kedua eomma mereka akan datang berkunjung.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Untung sedang tidak menerima proyek."

"Mungkin aku akan bilang kalau hyung sakit agar eomma menunda kedatangan mereka?" usul Jimin cemas. Pasalnya meskipun Yoongi tidak demam, ia masih tidak nafsu makan disamping batuk dan pusing.

Belum Yoongi menjawab, _intercom_ apartemen mereka berbunyi. "Terlambat, huh?" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin segera beranjak berdiri dan membukakan pintu setelah mengecek _intercom_.

"Jimin, apa kabar sayang?" tanya Nyonya Park begitu Jimin membukakan pintu.

"Baik, eomma."

"Oh, dimana Yoongi?" tanya Nyonya Min begitu melihat Jimin hanya sendiri.

"Yoongi ada di ruang tamu. Ayo masuk, eomma biar aku bawakan..." kata Jimin sembari mengambil barang di tangan sang eomma.

"Oh biar aku yang bawa..." ucap eomma Jimin sambil melangkah masuk bersama sahabatnya yang memanggil Yoongi.

Jimin hanya mendesah melihat perilaku dua yeoja paruh baya tersebut dan segera menutup pintu. Ia masuk kembali ke apartemen dan menemukan keduanya sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai makanan ke meja makan. Yoongi ikut berdiri mengelilingi meja makan dan meneliti berbagai makanan yang ada. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya untuk bergabung melihat.

"Ini kami bawakan beberapa makanan, kalian bisa menghangatkannya untuk dimakan besok-besok. Oh Yoongi, ini eomma masakan bulgogi untukmu..." ucap eomma Yoongi sembari menyodorkan kotak transparan berisi bulgogi ke putranya itu.

Namun melihat daging kesukaannya malah membuat Yoongi mual. Ia segera berlari menuju ke wastafel di dapur karena merasa bubur yang ia makan sedikit tadi pagi kembali naik ke kerongkongannya.

"Hyung?" panggil Jimin sambil mengambil air di gelas dan menuju ke sebelah Yoongi. Beruntung sedikit makanan di perut Yoongi tidak jadi keluar. Jimin pun memberikan gelas berisi air pada Yoongi dan mengelus pelan punggung suaminya itu. Ia lalu mulai menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa ruang tmu .

"Hamil?" ucap kedua eomma mereka ketika Jimin dan Yoongi baru saja membalikan badan.

"Apa?" ucap Jimin dan Yoongi bersamaan.

Baik keduanya bisa menerawang kekacauan rumah tangga mereka akibat kedua yeoja di hadapan mereka, yang sudah bersorak girang walau salah paham, hingga bertahun-tahun ke depan.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

*Kuliah 5 tahun: fast track sarjana langsung master

A/N: Finally aku bisa update setelah writer block entah berapa lama. Aku harap kalian bisa suka dengan endingnya. Untuk kedepan aku bakal mencoba menamatkan ff dulu sebelum dipublish biar bisa update teratur.

The next ff kemungkinan besar adalah side story ff ini dengan pairing Namjoon x Seokjin. See you on next project!


End file.
